RWBY: Shura y Hisui en Remnant
by Ben56
Summary: Shusui murio en Ishgria, pero se le da otra oportunidad de vivir, en un mundo nuevo. su llegada cambiara las cosas, pero él no es el único en este mundo, pues su antiguo compañero Hisui a reencarnado en este mundo como un humano. ¿Qué traerá Shura a este mundo? ¿orden o caos?
1. Chapter 1

**Brave Frontier x RWBY: Los Demonios de Guerra llegan Remnant**

 **Bueno uno debe intentarlo, ahora estoy tratando de hacer ambos: el cuarto capítulo y una nueva historia. Como dije en la nueva historia que publique, voy a enviar a Shura (la forma de Shusui el Demonio de Guerra, antes de volverse señor de Celgrad) al universo de RWBY para que les dé una mano contra Salem. Literalmente Shura será poderoso, lo suficiente como para matar el solo a Salem y cuantos Grims ella invoque para ayudarla. Él podrá transformarse en su forma demonio Shusui y más adelante podrá transformarse en su forma Omni.**

 **Pero Shura no es el único, Hisui también estará en esta historia, como el murió en el pasado por una enfermedad terminal y una herida durante una batalla de práctica con Shura. Pensé en reencarnarlo en nuestro caballero favorito Jaune, esto lo hago porque al igual que otros, pienso que este personaje puede ser aún más, con el alma de este guerrero le ayudara a desarrollarse como cazador. Durante algunos momentos en que se sienta en peligro un poco de la experiencia, fuerza, habilidad y destreza del Hisui se manifestara en él y lo hará enfrentarse a sus enemigos como un maestro del combate. Según WIKI, Hisui fue el primer discípulo de Rhaaga antes de que este tomara a Shura más como discípulo, entrenando a ambos en el arte de la batalla y haciéndolos más fuertes.**

 **Las parejas serán: Shura con Glynda y Blake; y Jaune con Phyrra, creo que tal vez agregue a Raven para Shura y a Yang para Jaune. Todavía no me decido si debo salvar a Cinder y Emerald, pero de por sí Roman, Adam (y el WhiteFang) y Salem van a sufrir.**

 **Como dije antes Shura será OP, el tendrá que ayudar a entrenar a las chicas y ayudar a Jaune a liberar el poder de Hisui. En edad Shura es mayor, literalmente los demonios pueden parecer de 20 años y tener más de 1000 años, pero en apariencia será de 19 con una constitución fisica musculosa y atlética.**

 **La historia empezara con Shura dándosele una nueva oportunidad en el mundo de Remnant, el aparecerá cerca al lugar donde Salem está enfrentando a Summer Rose, por lo que él la salvara y le dará una demostración de su gran poder, después de todo como podría una simple bruja vencer a un Señor Demonio.**

 **Como sea este es una de mis nuevas ideas para historias, y todavía estoy pensando en usar al nuevo guerrero de Dragon Blaze, Burning Sword Ban lider de los Taeyang, solo tengo que elegir en que anime ponerlo, se me ocurrió: Kuroinu, Aku no Onna Kambu, Taimanin Asagi, Kyonyuu no Fantasy, Senran Kagura, Valkyria Chronicles, Z/X Ignition, Fate/Grand Order, entre otros.**

 **Bueno otra cosa que debe decir lo pondré al último, empecemos con la historia, no soy dueño de nada salvo por la idea para la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

" **voz durante forma demonio"**

 **Capítulo 1:** El demonio rojo llega a Remnant

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo flotando en este vacío?...es realmente molesto, no siento mi cuerpo y no puedo ver nada, este lugar es aburrido…todo es culpa de esa zorra de Mora, admito que la subestime durante nuestra batalla, a pesar de que nuestras fuerzas estaban iguales no esperaba que ella absorbiera los poderes de los otros demonios después de que el Invocador se enfrentara a ellos, estando tan débiles no pudieron evitar perder gran parte de su poder.

Al final logro herirme de gravedad, solo pude escapar a tiempo, después de tener una última batalla con el Invocador, quede muy débil y Mora aprovecho para absorber lo que quedaba de mi poder y esto al final acabo conmigo. Espero ellos logren acabar con las estúpidas ilusiones de la demonio, por mucho poder que tenga ella no podrá vencer al Dios que los 8 Señores Demonio sellamos en Mildran, solo ese chico puede. Sin embargo ahora me enfrento al enemigo más infame para cualquier ser vivo….el Aburrimiento.

Estoy harto, no puedo hacer nada aquí más que flotar, no hay arriba ni abajo, derecha o izquierda. Mi alma, si es que tengo una, llora por una batalla o una masacre. Daria lo que sea por poder volver a usar mi espada en batalla, como en los viejos tiempos, si Hisui no hubiera muerto y nuestro maestro no hubiera desaparecido tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si es que existe alguna entidad piadosa en este vacío de nada, por favor sáquenme de aquí, hare lo que sea no me importa que.

" **Lo que sea…"**

Parece que si hay alguien aquí además de mi.

-"Sí, lo que sea. Pero ¿Quién eres tú" pregunte.

" **Si debo darme a conocer…..yo soy el Gran Creador….el que creó el universo y todo ser que vive en él…..incluso tú"**

Okay esto es inesperado, pero ¿Qué hace aquí el creador?

" **Respondiendo a tú pregunta…he venido a darte una oportunidad…...de abandonar este lugar y tener una nueva vida…en un mundo diferente…tendrás todos tus poderes e incluso a medida que progreses en ese mundo tal vez desarrolles más poder…sin embargo solo te enviare ahí con una condición"**

Yo y mi maldita bocota.

-"Muy bien…. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

" **el mundo al que iras está amenazado por un gran mal…aunque no es para nada superior a ti en poder…los que viven en ese mundo solo pueden mantener esta oscuridad a raya…lo suficiente para poder construir ciudades y fortalezas…sin embargo la maldad ahora tiene alguien quien la comanda, y desea hundir todo el mundo en oscuridad y recrearlo a su parecer…tú debes detenerla, destruir a la mujer que desea alterar el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad…una vez terminado esto, yo volveré a presentarme ante ti y te preguntare si deseas que te regrese a Ishgria…o si quieres que te deje en ese nuevo mundo, con tú nueva vida"**

 **-** "¿Por qué querría quedarme? Mi tierra natal es Ishgria"

" **Ooooohhhh algo me dice que cambiaras de opinión…serás transportado como un demonio, pero incluso un demonio puede llegar a enamorarse…además tú amigo Hisui está en ese mundo también…pero él ha reencarnado como un humano…deberás encontrarlo y enseñarle de nuevo a luchar"**

 **-** "Hisui…está vivo…...no tengo razones para creerte, pero tampoco creo que estés diciendo mentiras. Muy bien, hare tú voluntad en ese mundo al que me enviaras"

" **Entonces todo está dicho…llegaras a un claro en el bosque…y para tú buena suerte, ahí tendrás tú primer encuentro con el mal de ese mundo…tal vez lo encuentres decepcionante, pero no te confíes…buena suerte Demonio de la Guerra Shura"**

 **Shura POV**

Eso fue lo último que me dijo y después todo se volvió negro, abrí los ojos y al parecer estaba en el claro del bosque del que él hablaba. Revisando mis alrededores no había nada ni nadie, revise mi condición y al parecer tengo la forma que tenia durante mi entrenamiento con mi maestro, puedo ver mis dos espadas en el suelo junto a mi hacha de mango largo. Mis manos son envueltas en bandas negras y protectores de antebrazo rojo, mi pantalón negro con mis botas negras metálicas con los protectores de pierna de color rojo con bordes plateados, en mi cintura llevo mí falda armada color amarillo opaco con múltiples cinturones negros y una katana atada al cinturón en mi lado izquierdo, en la parte superior esta mi armadura roja con un cinturón negro grande de hevilla plateada que va de mi hombro derecho a mi costado inferior izquierdo. El cual uso para sostener mis armas en mi espalda, mi armadura de pecho tiene una hombrera roja de borde plateado en mi lado derecho y una hombrera negra con espinas en el izquierdo, debajo de mi armadura llevo mi polo negro de manga corta.

Sin dudas he regresado a la forma del demonio aprendiz que fui, supongo que mi cabello rubio corto en punta y mis ojos rojos también están presentes, mi cuerpo se siento igual de fuerte pero siento que mi poder es casi el mismo que el que tenía en Ishgria, cuando era uno de los 8 señores demonio. Supongo que él no mentía, levante mis armas del suelo, poniendo una de mis espadas en mi espalda y sosteniendo la otra en mi mano derecha y el hacha en la izquierda. Como en los viejos tiempos, ahora solo debo encontrar a Hisui y destruir esa dichosa bruja de este mundo ¿pero por donde empiezo?

De repente puedo escuchar algo a lo lejos…si no me equivoco, alguien está peleando no muy lejos de aquí, y son varios. Bueno Hisui puede esperar, por ahora voy a soltar un poco de ira reprimida en los pobres diablos.

 **Narración normal**

En el mundo de Remnant las cosas están horribles, si bien la humanidad y los Faunus han logrado defenderse de los avances de la oscuridad y las criaturas que la representan, los llamados Grim. Nuevos problemas han aparecido, en especial gracias al más típico problema entre razas, el racismo. Así la humanidad, como siempre, creyéndose superior a otros discriminaron, oprimieron y explotaron a los Faunos sin importarles si terminaban matándolos.

Así las cosas se hicieron peores, con la corrupción en los altos estratos de la sociedad, y demás problemas. Quienes debían estar unidos para enfrentar a la oscuridad, ahora están separados y como si no fuera poco un grupo de pacifistas que buscaban igualdad entre humanos y faunos, ahora es una peligrosa organización terrorista que busca poner su raza como la dominante de su mundo. Las cosas en pocas palabras están jodidas, las pocas personas que se preocupan por el bien del mundo de Remnant, trabajan solos y saben que la oscuridad pronto tomara ventaja de esta situación.

Ahora mismo una de las personas que desean proteger el futuro de Remnant se encuentra luchando por su vida, se trataba de una Cazadora, nombre dado a los guerreros entrenados para combatir a los Grims. La Cazadora en cuestión tenía una vestimenta toda de blanco. Vestido blanco manga larga con un corcet negro en la cintura y una falda blanca de combate, encima de sus hombros llevaba una capa blanca con capucha, en las piernas llevaba medias negras largas hasta los muslos y calzaba unas botas marrón oscuro grandes hasta la rodilla, y en su mano izquierda llevaba su arma que era una Hoz de color blanco tanto en la hoja y en el mango. La mujer Cazadora estaba agotada pues había estado enfrentando olas de Grims, una tras otra. Su capucha estaba abajo dejando ver su cabello largo hasta el cuello color negro con las puntas con un tono leve de rojo en su rostro femenino podemos ver signos de fatiga, sin embargo sus ojos color plateado muestran su determinación de querer seguir peleando. Su nombre es Summer Rose, de 23 año, una de las mejores Cazadoras que se hallan graduado de la Academia para Cazadores en Bale.

Ahora mismo ella se encuentra enfrentando a quien podría atribuírsele la existencia de los Grim, así como también el hecho de que al parecer las bestias estén pensando más en vez de solo atacar. El sujeto en cuestión parece una mujer, pero es diferente, si tomas en cuenta que su piel es color blanco y presenta pequeñas venas color rojo profundo en especial en el rostro, cerca a sus ojos los cuales son color rojo carmesí con esclera negra y una marca en forma de diamante pequeño en medio de la frente; su cabello largo color blanco está atado en la parte trasera a modo de un gran moño y con 6 colillas de cabello saliendo de la parte de atrás atados con cintas negras. Lleva un vestido negro, en contraste a la vestimenta de Summer, de falda larga, y manga corta con una capa negra hasta la espalda, no se podía ver que llevaba de calzado. Sin embargo lo más destacable de la situación, era que tanto la Cazadora y la Bruja estaban rodeados de las bestias llamadas Grims, la mayoría de estas criaturas tienen formas muy únicas. Entre las formas más comunes tenemos: hombres lobo, osos gigantes, jabalíes gigantes, gorilas gigantes, entre otros. Estos primeros en especial son los más comunes que se pueden encontrar, pero por supuesta la bruja ha estado guardándose las más fuertes castas, entre ellos están Grims con formas de dragones, mamuts, aves gigantes y muchas otras criaturas desconocidos para los Cazadores.

La Bruja, conocida como Salem, se había tomado la molestia de buscar, encontrar y acabar con la guerrera de ojos plateados. Ella sabía que con ella fuera del tablero, Ozpin estaría en una mayor desventaja y sería un paso más en su plan de hundir el mundo en la oscuridad, y por supuesto como era de esperarse estaba dando pelea. Summer estaba agotada después de tanto pelear, aún con su poder especial, pelear contra tantos Grims no era fácil y teniendo en cuenta que la "Reina" de los Grims estaba presente, era muy difícil que pudiera salir con vida de esta situación.

Pero ella tenía que sobrevivir, ella tenía una familia, en especial sus dos hijas. Ruby era solo una niña y la madre de Yang había desaparecido, ella tenía que encontrar a la hermana de Qrown, si no lo más seguro es que Yang trataría de encontrarla por su cuenta, eso podría ponerla en peligro y a Ruby también.

-"Así que no te rindes aún ¿verdad?" pregunto la Bruja en tono divertido.

-"…Haah…haah….tengo un lugar al cual volver…no pienso morir aquí, y mucho menos moriré a manos tuyas…." Dijo cansada Summer.

-"Jajaja…no te preocupes, estoy segura que tú familia se reunirá contigo….una vez que termine contigo, ellos serán los siguientes"dijo maliciosamente Salem, enojando a Summer.

-"Oh rayos. Pensé que me encontraría con un buen desafío, y se supone que esta zorra de vestido oscuro es la oscuridad que amenaza este mundo, ¡Ja! Que decepción resultaste ser" dijo una voz entre enojada y aburrida.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron y de inmediato voltearon a ver al que hablo, se sorprendieron aún más ante lo que encontraron. Si no les fallaba la vista, se trataba de un chico de al menos 19 o más, con el pelo rubio y ojos rojos con una tez morena, con armadura y una gran espada gigante y un hacha ambas de mango largo. Que era lo sorprendente, pues el hecho de que estaba parado, rodeado de varios cuerpos de Grims disolviéndose en polvo negro. El chico observaba la situación con una expresión aburrida, y los Grims cercanos a él parecían asustados, lo cual parecía era extremadamente raro teniendo en cuenta que esas criaturas rara vez muestran ese tipo de emoción.

-"….disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Salem, con un pequeño tono de ira.

-"¿Qué? ¿Estás sorda?...dije que me has decepcionado, pensé serias más fuerte además de que controlas a estas criaturas echas de polvo negro, las cuales solo te sirven cuando están en número. ¡Hump! eres patética" dijo Shura con total indiferencia y aburrimiento.

La forma tan tranquila en que lo dijo estaba enojando aún más a Salem, por otro lado Summer solo podía observar con la ojos y la boca abiertos ante el valor o estupidez de chico, la Bruja solo dio una orden mental a sus Grims quienes comenzaron a rodear a Shura, el cual no se movía de su lugar.

-"….Matenlo..." dijo ella tranquilamente y entonces los Grims saltaron a atacar a Shura.

Salem volvió su atención a hacia la Cazadora, pensando en lo estúpido que fue el chico por hablarle de esa forma. Lamentablemente no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir con su ataque a la Cazadora, pues de repente sintió un gran golpe impactar en su mejilla y después salió volando por la fuerza del impacto y se estrello contra un árbol. Un profundo silencio se apodero del lugar; en primera Summer no podía creer lo que paso, que un tipo apareciera de la nada y empezara a insultar a la reina de los Grims y que después ese mismo tipo le diera un puñetazo tan fuerte como para mandar a volar contra un árbol, esto era irreal; Shura se quedo viendo el lugar donde la Bruja se estrello, otra vez completamente aburrido, la zorra ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo era patético; por otro lado Salem se encontraba furiosa y muy sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que alguien la lastimaba y la golpeaba con semejante fuerza.

Con una explosión de energía oscura, Salem se levanto del suelo, claramente enojada. Shura solo apoyaba su gran espada en su hombro derecho, después de golpearla con su mano izquierda la cual aún sostenía su hacha. Parece que al fin la Bruja va a pelear en serio.

-"…Oh eres muy valiente, oh muy estúpido para haberte atrevido a golpearme. Dime, sabes si quiera ¿quién soy yo?" dijo Salem controlando su ira.

-"No….y no necesito saberlo ¿Por qué debería importarme conocer a un ser tan débil como tú?" pregunto Shura, para nada intimidado por la Bruja.

Lo que vino después fue más que predecible, Salem dio el primer golpe lanzando una esfera de sombras, lo que no esperaba es que el chico recibiera de lleno el ataque y siguiera en pie. No tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse pues de inmediato tuvo que bloquear con un pequeño campo de oscuridad la espada del chico, pero si sorprendió al ver el filo del arma casi cortando el campo de protección. Sin nada más que pensar, ambos intercambiaron golpes, o para ser más exactos Salem trataba de defenderse lo mejor posible del asalto de Shura. Llamando a los Grims para que le ayuden, sin embargo Shura rápidamente los mataba con sus ataques, lo cual le daba muy poco tiempo para pensar en algo para deshacerse de él.

Summer solo podía quedarse ahí, viendo incrédula lo que pasaba, ambos peleando ferozmente y la Bruja siendo abrumada por el ataque del sujeto en armadura roja. Shura y Salem seguían luchando, todos los Grims que acompañaban a la Bruja habían sido eliminados, y ahora ella tampoco se encontraba bien. durante su intercambio de ataques, el guerrero demonio logro fácilmente dejar varios cortes en su cuerpo, desde heridas superficiales hasta cortes profundos en su cintura y en su hombro izquierdo. Era frustrante pues sin importar que tanto se alejara de él, rápidamente lo volvía a tener en frente atacando sin cesar.

-"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?, sin tus marionetas de polvo no puedes hacer más que esto ¿verdad?" se mofaba Shura.

-"…Silencio…" decía Salem claramente agotada, aún si ella se podía curar, el detener sus ataques la estaba agotando.

Entonces de entre los árboles, salio la figura de un Mamut, igual que los otros Grims su cuerpo era negro con capaz de hueso en el cráneo, colmillos, partes de los pies y otros lugares. La llegada del Goliath, como lo llaman los cazadores, distrajo lo suficiente a Shura como para que Salem se transportara al lado del mamut. Ambos al frente de Summer y Shura, quien le deba la espalda.

-"Fue interesante guerrero….pero se acabo, morirás junto a esa mujer" dijo Salem con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Wow….debes estar muy confiada en que esta mascota tuya pueda acabar conmigo….déjame romper esas absurdas ilusiones tuyas" dijo Shura guardando se hacha en la espalda y empuñando su espada curva con ambas manos, poniéndose frente al mamut.

Salem solo se quedo en su posición mientras el Goliath corrió a embestir a Shura, el demonio rojo solo se preparo para lanzar su ataque. Para sorpresa de las dos mujeres la espada de Shura fue envuelta en llamas y un enorme poder comenzó a emanar de él, Salem por primera vez en su vida sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda, era miedo ese poder era mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que ella haya sentido en todo Remnant.

- **"Art of War First Strike: Burning Fang"** dijo Shura haciendo un corte de arriba abajo hacia el frente.

El ataque libero una luna echa de fuego y energía de color rojo y blanco, la cual salió en dirección del Goliath, al tocarlo el Grim se hizo cenizas. Sin embargo el ataque siguió en dirección a Salem, ella estaba tan aterrada que no se movió de su lugar, lo que resulto en que el ataque vaporizo su brazo derecho.

Salem después de un minuto sintió dolor y dio un grito, los demás Grims se fueron asustados del lugar sin importarles nada, Salem sostenía su hombro derecho y después de darle una última mirada de miedo a Shura, hizo un portal oscuro y escapo del lugar. Shura relajo su postura y guardo su espada en su espalda, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado se preparo para irse en busca de otros enemigos para disfrutar de una buena batalla, sus ojos se posaron a en Summer quien lo observaba totalmente sorprendida.

-"Cierra la boca o te comerás un insecto" dijo Shura.

-"¡Ah!...ah, gracias por salvarme" dijo ella.

-"No te molestes….yo no quería salvarte, sentí dos fuerzas enfrentarse y quería poder luchar, no interesaba salvarte…." Dijo él mientras observaba a los alrededores, tratando de sentir otras fuerzas luchando.

Summer iba a decir algo más pero al final el agotamiento le gano y se desmayo, Shura la vio desmayarse en el césped y después suspiro de molestia, él camino hacia ella y la levanto como a una novia. No sabiendo a donde ir, Shura comenzó a caminar por el camino de tras del árbol donde ella se apoyaba antes de desmayarse.

 **Casa de Taiyang Xiao Long**

En la isla de Patch, que es donde Shura había sido transportado y ahora se encontraba caminando por uno de los bosques con Summer en sus brazos, se encontraba la Academia Signal. Cerca había un poblado pequeño y más cerca al bosque donde estaban peleando Shura contra Salem, estaba una casa algo solitaria, dentro se encontraba 3 personas o más bien un hombre adulto padre de familia y sus 2 hijas. El hombre de pelo rubio corto pero abundante con ojos azules y piel semi morena, y constitución musculosa pero atlética, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca grisacea de manga corta pero con la manga derecha cortada con un chaleco marrón encima, en su brazo derecho una hombrera plateada y un guante marrón sin dedos y un tatoo de un corazón llameante en brazo, tiene shorts amarillo mostaza hasta las rodillas con un cinturón marrón y zapatos negros normales. Su nombre es Taiyang Xia Long, esposo de Summer Rose, aunque antes estaba casado con Raven Branwen hermana de su mejor amigo Qrown Branwen. Sin embargo un día ella se fue dejándolo solo junto a su hija Yang, despues de un tiempo recuperándose con la ayuda de Summer y Qrown, termino casándose con Summer, con quien tuvo otra hija llamada Ruby.

Ya había pasado tiempo, más o menos 5 años, Ruby tenía 4 y Yang 6, y él con 24. Sin duda el tiempo pasa volando, aunque ahora él estaba más preocupado por su esposa, después de su última misión se suponía que llegaría hoy en la tarde a más tardar, y ya era muy tarde. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero salir y dejar a las niñas solas no era una opción, solo le quedaba esperar.

Para su buena suerte no tendría que esperara mucho, al escuchar ruido fuera de la casa, camino a la puerta y la abrió para recibir a su esposa. No esperaba ver a un hombre rubio de tez morena y aspecto de guerrero, llevando a su esposa en brazos, de inmediato se puso en alerta y se movió frente al sujeto. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que el desconocido hablo.

-"¿Tú eres conocido de esta mujer?" le pregunto Shura con toda naturalidad.

-"Sí, es mi esposa, pero ¿Qué haces tú con ella en tus brazos?" dijo Tai, esperando su respuesta pacientemente.

-"La encontré siendo atacada por un grupo de esos seres hechos de polvo negro, dirigidos por una zorra de vestido negro, la iban a matar pero entonces intervine yo. Ahora, podrías…" dijo Shura haciendo ademanes para que Tai recibiera a su esposa.

Sin perder tiempo. Tai bajo su guardia y fue a recoger a su esposa de los brazos del que la salvo, una vez la tenía con él la reviso para ver que no tuviera alguna herida. Parece ser que su Aura la cura bien, solo estaba cansado, a lo cual Tai soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cuando iba a agradecer al desconocido este ya se estaba yendo.

-"¡Espera! Al menos me gustaría invitarte a pasar a mi casa, seguro mi esposa querrá agradecerte ¿podrías quedar-"

-"No gracias, no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo mucho que hacer" respondió Shura.

-"¿Al menos me dirías tú nombre?" dijo Tai.

-"Me llamo Shura, el demonio de guerra".

Después de decir eso un aura de fuego rodeo a Shura, y después dio un salto impulsándose hacia el cielo, Tai observo todo incrédulo. Decidió entrar a la casa y poner a Summer en un sofá para que descanse, espero a que ella despertara mientras pensaba en lo que dijo el sujeto antes de irse….y la forma en la que se fue, sin duda debería decirle a Ozpin. Después de un minuto Summer empezó a despertarse, reconociendo el rostro de su esposo frente a ella, se levanto lentamente con su mano derecha en su cabeza.

-"Uuummm…Tai ¿Qué paso?" pregunto ella.

-"Eso quisiera saber yo ¿Qué paso Summer?" respondió el con otra pregunta.

-"Recuerdo llegar a Pach…..esta en el bosque, cuando esa mujer de piel blanca y vestido apareció….junto con una horda de Grims…..me enfrente a ellos, pero me estaba agotando rápidamente….entonces apareció…..*GASP* ¡¿Tai había alguien más conmigo?!" pregunto exaltada Summer.

-"Si te refieres al sujeto que te trajo cargándote en sus brazos hasta la casa, bueno….ya se fue, solo me dijo que su nombre era Shura y que era un demonio" dijo Tai.

-"Así que se fue…..pensé que al menos se quedaría….en cuanto a lo que él dijo, yo creo que si era un demonio. Digo ¿Quién podría acabar con varios Grims, derrotar a un Goliath con un solo blandir de su espada y además golpear en incluso cortar el brazo a la Bruja Salem?" decía muy seria Summer, y por supuesto Tiayang tenía la boca abierta ante lo que dijo.

-"¡QUE! ¡LA BRUJA SALEM TE ATACO!" decía él enojado.

-"¡Cálmate Tai, vas a despertar a las niñas!" dijo Summer con voz un poco baja.

-"Lo siento….si lo que dices es verdad….hay que informar a Ozpin" dijo Tai levantándose.

-"Creo que sí, pero no creo que "Shura" ¿no? Le interese para nada ayudarnos. La verdad solo me salvo porque pensó que podría disfrutar de una buena pelea" dijo ella.

-"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto él.

-"Hay que avisarle Ozpin, pero también debemos decirle que no trate de encontrarlo, no vaya a ser por estar buscándolo terminemos poniéndolo en nuestra contra. Créeme, no es alguien a quien podríamos vencer, sin importar cuantos seamos" respondió seria Summer.

-"Muy bien" dijo Tai.

Así el demonio rojo llego a Remnant, y le dejo claro a Salem, que él no se anda con juegos. Sin duda las cosas serán diferentes ahora que un nuevo jugador entro a la partida ¿podrá Remnant sobrevivir a la presencia de un Señor Demonio?

 **Bueno quise terminar esto rápido para empezar con el cuarto capítulo de "La Estrella del Norte en La Época de los Tres Reinos", la verdad este es la primera historia que me sale tan corta al principio, no creo que a muchos les guste esta historia. Por lo que probablemente no la actualice por un buen tiempo.**

 **Bueno empezare con el capítulo 4, estará listo al menos para el siguiente miércoles, si hay suerte antes. Espérenlo, también empezare con el capítulo 2 del crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Tenjho Tenge, y para muchos les alegrara que sí. Decidí añadir a Senran Kagura a esa historia, de hecho voy a agregar a un personaje de otra serie de anime a en el capítulo 4. Lo dire al principio del capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave Frontier x RWBY: Los Demonios de Guerra llegan Remnant**

 **La verdad quería empezar de una vez mi nueva y última historia, pero uno de mis más fieles lectores Astarid, me recordó que no he tocado esta historia por un buen tiempo. Por eso empezare con el segundo capítulo, en este voy a presentar a Shura con el White Fang; Raven y su tribu; Ozpin, Glynda y Qrow; Ironwood, Winter y el ejercito de Atlas.**

 **Como el demonio de Guerra que es, prácticamente se presentara usando primero la espada y después la boca…saben a lo que me refiero. En pocas palabras, haré que pelee contra todos ellos y gane, prácticamente era pedazos los ejércitos de Atlas, dándole una buena paliza a Ironwood, pero les prometo que….eso no se compara con lo que va hacerle a Adam Taurus y su grupo del White Fang. Digamos que…el toro bastardo, va a sentir el miedo y el dolor como nunca antes, en cuanto a Raven….digamos que Shura la rechazara y demostrara que significa ser verdaderamente el más fuerte.**

 **También tratare de poner a Jaune empezando manifestar un poco de los poderes de Hisui, pero será al final por lo que no peleara con nadie…o tal vez sí. Por otro lado me ha surgido un problema terrible, y a la vez nuevas ideas para la historia que dije que publicaría en vez de actualizar esta historia.**

 **Resulta que….estoy pensando en hacer 3 historias crossover con Mahouka koukou no Rettousei (The Irregular at Magic High School) o al menos tengo 3 ideas para hacer un crossover con este anime. Al principio quería usar a Roglizer de Brave Frontier, con su poder como Dios prácticamente y todo eso, sería más que invencible (y aún pienso hacer la historia con él pero…).**

 **Sin embargo después de leer otras historias crossover de este anime, se me ocurrieron otras ideas. Por ejemplo: un crossover con Hokuto no Ken, usando por supuesto a Ryuken, sé que muchos pensaran que no se podría pero recuerden que incluso en la época donde se ambienta el anime de Mahouka, las artes marciales son casi tan fuertes, sino más fuertes, que la magia que se usa. Por eso….si el sucesor del arte marcial asesino más poderoso fuera a ese tiempo, estoy seguro que dominaría tanto como un mago de gran poder. La idea era que Ryuken (con todas sus habilidades dominadas) conociera a Zelretch (vampiro de las series de Fate, pues voy a agregar a un Servanta como compañero de batalla para Ryu) y este le convenciera para viajar al futuro para ayudar a mantener la paz, con los ataques de la GAA y otros problemas claro. Al principio Ryuken (de 21 años) ira al tiempo de 2069, donde rescatara a Maya y curara a los miembros enfermos de su familia para ayuadar a los Yotsuba, luego su otro viaje en el tiempo y el último, será donde Zelretch lo hará más joven (de 7 años) y será adoptado en una familia normal (no de los clanes nobles ni nada), ayudando a Retsu Kudo con los problemas de salud de su hijo Minoru. Después de esto seguirá su vida hasta crecer hasta los 18 para poder empezar a ir la escuela de magia, por supuesta a la primera, para conocer a los demás personajes del anime, me inspire en la historia de "Sky Of The Night´s Light" de Caelus Lucis Caelum y "My Heart is Not My Own" de rakoon300, muy buenas sus historias.**

 **Otra idea que tuve para la historia es usar a Teo, mi personaje favorito de Seven Knights y que acaba de obtener su forma del despertar y se ve….¡BADAAAASSSSSS! ¡Su diseño quedo perfecto!. Después de verlo me dio ganas de escribir una historia con él. Cuando leí la historia "Unlimited Rettosei" de ferduran, se me ocurrió poder hacer una historia similar pero muy diferente, también usando partes de las 2 historias que mencione antes. Teo permanecerá siendo un medio elfo y con todo su gran poder y destreza con la espada que lo caracteriza tanto, llegando a la mundo de Mahouka (tal vez junto a los demás Cuervos de la Noche, el grupo que el formo). Primero destruiría todos los laboratorios de Dahan, salvando a Maya también por supuesto. Luego estaría en la clandestinidad o seria adoptado por una familia normal, después iría a la escuela de magia y conocería a los demás, en sí casi lo mismo que la primera idea.**

 **Las parejas para las dos ideas serian: Ryuken x Mayumi x Maya x Erika; y Teo x Mayumi x Maya x Erika (x Orly, si me animo a poner al menos a un miembro del grupo de los Cuervos de la Noche)**

 **Hasta ahí lo dejo esto y empezamos con la historia, dejen sus comentarios de la historia y las ideas que deje. No soy dueño de nada salvo por la idea para lahistoria.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

" **voz durante forma demonio"**

 **Capítulo 2.-** La Ira del Demonio de la Guerra y el renacer del Rival del Demonio Rojo

Shura se pregunta ahora mismo….rodeado de cadáveres de soldados atlesianos, los robots que piloteaban y carcasas de las naves que trajeron, mientras en el cielo había otras naves cayendo al piso con varias explosiones. Se preguntaba si realmente valió la pena venir a este mundo de debiluchos, cuya tecnología ni siquiera era rival para su gran poder, ni siquiera los estúpidos hombres con partes de animales y ese toro estúpido que intento desafiarlo solo para perder su brazo y cuerno izquierdo.

Este mundo resulto ser toda una decepción para él, no había nadie verdaderamente fuerte, incluso el sujeto frente a él, junto a los otros alrededor suyo no pudieron hacer nada, ahora mismo apenas tienen fuerzas para mantenerse en pie….bueno todos menos el dichoso general, él fue quien más lo molesto y termino arrancándole el brazo y pierna del lado derecho así como también perforo su pecho de ese lado….lamentablemente el muy bastardo era mitad maquina así que sobrevivió, ahora mismo apenas y respiraba pero lo miraba con odio.

De los que si le dieron pelea solo estaba: el alcohólico de la hoz, la mujer con la katana líder de su clan, la rubia que parece usar telequinesis y el bastardo de bufanda verde. Este último demostró mucha habilidad pero al final no pudo aguantar como debía en la batalla, en cuanto logro perforar su costado superior derecho con su espada, aplicando un poco de su poder, termino de rodillas en el piso. Tal parece que su energía demoniaca puede agravar las heridas que inflige y evitar la recuperación con la ayuda de esa "Aura" o lo que sea.

Uno se preguntaría que paso para que terminara así. Ozpin con una herida mortal en su pulmón derecho; Qrown con un brazo roto y un corte profundo en la espalda; Raven con frente sangrante, una pierna rota y sus brazos con leves cortes sangrantes; Glynda muy agotada y con moretones pero no gravemente herida, usando su poder para crear un domo de roca alrededor de todos; James Ironwood con su brazo y pierna derechos arrancados y el pecho de ese lado estaba con una cavidad con su pulmón biónico hecho pedazos, a las justas respirando, con Winter a su lado con un corte en el muslo izquierdo y su brazo derecho dislocado. Con el demonio Shura al frente de ellos y gran parte del ejercito de 300 soldados atlesianos muertos y 2 fragatas atlesianas cayendo del cielo.

¿Cómo paso esto?

La verdad todo fue para poder reclutar al nuevo habitante de Remnant, el único que ha podido herir de gravedad a Salem, y cuyo poder sin control podría amenaza a todo el mundo.

Ω

Antes de que todo eso pasara, Shura estaba viajando por las partes más "salvajes" de Remnant, buscando rivales dignos de su poder o al menos algo que lo entretuviera. Después de dejar a la chica llamada Summer en su casa junto a quien al parecer era su pareja, Shura comenzó sus viajes por las regiones sin poblados, tanto bosques como desiertos, incluso montañas y los océanos de este nuevo mundo. Por supuesto todo resulto una decepción, solo habían más de esos Grim, si bien encontró varios tipos como lobos humanoides, jabalíes, mamuts, incluso avispas gigantes, y estos eran los más numerosos. Pudo ver otras variantes como: grifos y gorillas otra cosa que si encontró entre ellos fue….una extraña mezcla de caballo que tenía el torso de un humanoide pegado a su lomo, una extraño intento fallido de centauro o algo así, pero fuera de ser raro este era más inteligente y sabia como aprovechar ambas partes….enfrentándose a él al menos disfruto de una batalla contra un oponente que al menos podía pensar, lástima que solo la inteligencia lo único bueno para ayudarle en la pelea, ya que no tenía fuerza suficiente para siquiera dislocarle un brazo. En serio la criatura logro atraparlo de los brazos y trato de arrancárselos con fuerza, pero el Demonio Rojo solo hizo un poco de fuerza para poder liberarse, luego se puso detrás de la parte humanoide y tomándolo de sus brazos jalo apoyando su pie en la espalda. Después de arrancarle los brazos procedió a arrancar el cuerpo del lomo del caballo, una vez lo desconecto del caballo, este último trato de escapar pero Shura lo decapito. Al final solo suspiro de decepción, y siguió su viaje.

Después de esa batalla al parecer dejo una fuerte impresión ya que ningún Grim se le volvió a acercar, muchas veces esto salvaba a pueblos cercanos por los que pasaba, la razón de esto él no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, además parecía que habitantes de los pueblos rurales agradecían esto al menos dándole provisiones que él aceptaba al menos por ahora, Shura no estaba interesado en matar simples aldeanos. Por otro lado sus viajes a zonas más pobladas, con el objetivo también de encontrar un oponente digno, le hicieron descubrir otra cosa y eso es….que los humanos y los Grims no son las únicas dos razas en este mundo, aunque por un momento pensó que eran adornos, encontró raro ver humanos con partes de animales.

Después de tratar de mezclarse entre los habitantes, más o menos pasaron 8 años o más para eso, descubrió que eran una raza humanoide llamada Faunos. En si eran muy parecidos a los humanos solo que sus partes animales, en casos de felinos o perros, etc. Les dan más ventaja en los sentidos como el oído y vista, pese a ser así eran muy similares a los humanos, sin embargo eso no era lo que ellos pensaban, lo demostraban descrinándolos e incluso abusando de ellos. Realmente era lamentable aunque Shura no tenía ni buen ni mal concepto de ellos, algunas veces se metió en líos por proteger al menos a los infantes y mujeres de esa especie….y esto normalmente terminaba con él….hundiendo la cara de los bastardos abusadores en paredes o el suelo, a veces les rompía la cara a golpes y los brazos.

Ahora mismo el Demonio Rojo estaba viajando por los bosques, acercándose a otro pueblo según la gente del otro pueblo del que salió, este poblado rural era conformado de más faunos y algunas familias humanas e incluso familias de padres humanos casados con faunos. Él quería ver eso en persona, pues hasta ahora solo ha empezado a pensar que después de destruir a la bruja esa, debería seguir con los humanos y faunos, pues la verdad incluso los faunos eran racistas con los humanos también, ninguna de las dos razas valía la pena salvar.

Ahora mismo que caminaba por un viejo camino al nuevo poblado, comenzó a escuchar sonidos de disparos y el crepitar de madera quemándose y rompiéndose, acompañado de los gritos de terror de personas. Mirando más lejos pudo captar el pueblo….el cual estaba siendo atacado, con algunas casas quemándose y los aldeanos al parecer estaban siendo reunidos por un grupo de 25 personas extrañas. Acercándose a paso rápido y disminuyendo al ver que ya faltaba poco, pudo denotar algo en especial, fuera de tener trajes de batalla negros….casi todos tenían una mascar de color blanco y manchas rojas, que curiosamente se asemejaba al rostro de un Grim. Además todos ellos eran faunos, aparte de estar armados todos parecían tener un desprecio muy enfatizado a los humanos, ya que a los faunos del pueblo los reunian y los dejaban tranquilos, a los pocos humanos prácticamente los golpeaban y empujaban incluso a los niños y mujeres. Estos tipos eran racistas….pero al punto de ser extremistas, sin duda no dudaran en matar a todos lo humanos del pueblo sin remordimiento. Ya acercándose pudo divisar al líder del grupo de extremistas, se trataban de un sujeto de 19 años o más, con atuendo negro tanto pantalones como blaizer negro, con guantes negros y zapatos elegantes negros, llevaba unos cinturones para atar su arma que en este caso era un katana con una funda muy extraña, parecía una pistola grande o algo. De piel blanco y pelo rojo con café pero más rojo, su característica de fauno era dos cuernos de toro a los lados de su cabeza, su máscara cubría sus ojos y nariz solo dejando ver sus orejas y boca.

Shura solo podía pensar que ese sujeto era un creído, pero tenía poder suficiente para demostrarlo….lamentablemente es muy poco probable que pueda hacer algo contra él, o bueno….ojala sea un buen entretenimiento para él.

 **POV Adam Taurus**

Fue más que fácil asaltar este pueblo, sería aún más fácil eliminar todo rastro de los habitantes también, no se puede permitir que haya humanos que quieren convivir con los faunos. No hay necesidad de convivir con quienes pronto serán solo esclavos, sin derechos ni privilegios, ese era el destino de los faunos….gobernar Remmant, por eso estas personas deben ser eliminadas.

Pensar en la convivencia de ambas razas es una ilusión, y aún si hay quienes aún piensan que es posible, él se encargaría de eliminarlos. Todos sus compañeros de equipo piensan igual que él, por eso se encargara de hacer realidad sus sueños.

-"Adam todos están reunidos….podemos proceder" dijo uno de mis camaradas, llevando una enorme motosierra.

-"Muy bien….terminemos esto"

Acercándome al grupo de rehenes, junto a los demás, puedo ver a tantos compatriotas junto a humanos….viviendo e incluso teniendo familia juntos. Esto era algo terrible, al menos deberían poder llevarse algunos de ellos para reclutar más ayuda para el White Fang, pero si no quieren….entonces pueden morir junto a los humanos.

-"¡Déjennos en paz! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que nos ataquen, este pueblo es pacífico y solo queremos vivir tranquilos!" dijo el líder de la aldea.

-"¡Cállate humano!" dijo uno de mis soldados mientras lo golpeaba con la parte trasera del rifle en la cabeza.

Su esposa vino a socorrerlo, jalándolo para estar con los demás, ninguno de los habitantes tenía experiencia en batalla pues por alguna razón los Grims parecen evitar rondar por las cercanías, por eso no tenían ni siquiera cazadores para protegerse, aunque algunos de los niños mayores parecían estar entrenando para poder ser uno algún día. Por otro lado ¿Qué podría estar alejando a los Grim de estas tierras?

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer Adam?" pregunto mi compañera con la motosierra, acercándome al grupo de rehenes dije con voz firme.

-"la existencia de su pueblo es un símbolo de unidad entre humanos y faunos, eso no se puede permitir. No hay forma en que convivamos, al final los humanos terminaran convertidos en esclavos de los faunos, y nosotros seremos la raza reinante en Remnant….sin embargo, aceptaremos a los faunos presentes entre ustedes, vengan hermanos y únanse al White Fang…."

Esto era lo correcto, una vez se unan a nosotros podrán entender cuál es el verdadero lugar de nosotros los faunos, nuestro grupo crecerá más y pronto….más se unirán también.

-"…..No….." fue lo único que escuche.

El primero en responder fue un joven faunos con orejas de perro, no paso mucho para que muchos más se alzaran a decir lo mismo, ninguno de ellos mentían. Sus ojos tenían determinación de quedarse con….estos humanos….esto no debía suceder, no otra vez.

¿Por qué aún con tanta discriminación, aún habían tantos hermanos que deseaban convivir con los humanos? Todo esto solo me recuerda la traición de Blake….no hay nada que se pueda hacer, si desean quedarse con los humanos en vez que con sus hermanos….pues pueden también compartir su destino.

-"Ya veo….entonces pueden morir con ellos…."

Ante esto mis compañeros suspiraron y apuntaron sus armas a los rehenes, pude ver a las familias abrazándose para estar juntos, incluso las familias de humanos y faunos se abrazaron aceptando sus destinos juntos. Todo esto es culpa de los humanos, por culpa de ellos mi compañera y gran amor se alejo de mí, y ahora todos ellos morirán.

-"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?"

Dijo una voz desconocida de la nada, y de repente una enorme espada atravezo el pecho de uno de mis soldados por la espalda, cayendo al piso de rostro dejando ver que la espada recta parecía una Claymore de empuñadura dorada y mango oscuro, y parecía estar rodeada de fuego.

Girando a ver quién era, encontré a un guerrero humano de 1.99 m de alto, tal vez un cazador que pasaba cerca. Aunque algo era raro en él, su vestimenta lo hacía ver como un gladiador o algo así, y llevaba varias armas en su espalda y cintura. Pude ver una katana medio corta y una espada corta de bronce en la cintura y una alabarda con cabeza de hacha y una enorme espada curva pero ancha de filo plateado. Pelo amarillo, piel morena y ojos rojos, con un físico musculoso. Podía fácilmente ver que sabía cómo usar esas armas, y por su expresión parecía curioso ante lo que hacíamos, tal vez no conocía nada del White Fang, eso sería su condena.

 **POV Shura**

Esto no era algo que me esperaba, a mí la verdad no me importa que maten a esa gente, pero ese sujeto toro parece ser muy fuerte así que quise entrometerme. Después de lanzar mi espada a uno del grupo imbuido con mis llamas, y al parecer matándolo casi de inmediato, parece que tengo su atención.

-"¡Maldito humano! ¡¿Cómo te atrevez a atacar a nuestro compañero?!" dijo uno del grupo corriendo a ver a su compañero caído.

Lamentablemente antes de poder llegar con él, las llamas en mi espada consumieron el cuerpo del pobre diablo hasta que no quedo más que cenizas, ver esto enojo mucho a los demás y no dudaron en apuntar sus armas contra mí y empezar a dispararme.

Ahora en lo personal me ha estado interesando estas "armas de fuego" que usan ahora los humanos, rara vez me enfrente a usuarios de estas armas. Y ahora resulta que las armas de los "cazadores", como llaman a los más fuertes guerreros de este mundo, parecen que son tanto armas cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia. Posiblemente construya un arma de ese tipo para mí, pero seguiré usando mis armas normalmente.

Ahora mismo estoy usando mi aura de fuego para incinerar las balas que me disparaban, viendo que no me hacían nada pude ver a uno de ellos correr hacía mí con una katana mediana para golpearme, llegando a un distancia cercana a mí lanzo el ataque de su arma contra mi pecho, pero su arma se rompió fácilmente al impacto. Después de ver esto, lo único que hice fue agarrarlo de la garganta, levantándolo del suelo y aplicando fuerza pude sentir como trataba de liberarse para poder respirar pero poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.

-"Es muy hilarante ver a los cuervos hacer escándalo por ser muchos, pero sin verdadera fuerza. Díganme…. ¿Por qué creen que pueden insultarme….sin pagar las consecuencias?" fue lo que dije, aumentando la fuerza en mi agarre hasta romperle el cuello al podre diablo, soltándolo y dejándolo caer al piso.

Muchos estaban enojados antes, pero ahora además de enojo había miedo en lenguaje corporal, por otro lado el líder con la katana larga parecía observarme con cautela. Después de 2 minutos, el más grande del grupo de 2.30 m de alto corrió hacia mí con un arma que parecía una espada con filo dentado en y un extraño mecanismo en la parte de la empuñadura, curiosamente parecía hacer un sonido raro y el filo parecía estar rotando.

Corriendo hacia mí levanto su arma y la bajo, yo simplemente levanté mi mano y atrape el filo, entonces sentí algo tratando de cortar la piel de mi mano, el filo dentado estaba girando rápidamente y trataba de perforar mi piel, tuve que tensar mis músculos para evitar que me corte profundamente pero si corto levemente mi mí piel.

-"¡HA! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido detiene una motosierra con la mano, a menos que quiera perder la mano?!"

Se burlo el idiota en mi cara, lo que rápidamente se acabo, cuando afirme mi agarre en el arma y detuvo la rotación del filo fácilmente, viendo sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa solo sonreí en burla.

-"Siéndote sincero nunca he visto una "motosierra", pero se ve bien un arma con un filo giratoria para socavar le dureza de un objeto a cortar, claro que prefiero dar un swing fuerte para cortar todo….así entreno los músculos más, también es una pena que lo único que tu arma pudo hacer….es un simple corte superficial….y que solo necesitara un poco de fuerza para detener el giro cortante del arma, aparentes ser fuerte pero no eres diferente de los demás cuervos. Solo ese sujeto de pelo rojo y cuernos parece ser el único fuerte entre ustedes, así que no me molesten mientras converso con él" dije y luego le di una patada en el estomago y liberaba mi agarre en su arma.

La fuerza de mi golpe lo mando volando de vuelta con sus demás compañeros, entonces el líder se puso al frente del grupo mientras llevaba su mano al mango de su katana. Tal parece que ya tengo su atención, su postura realmente mostraba que era un guerrero experimentado….calculador y despiadado, más que un guerrero….podría decir que es un asesino a sangre fría.

-"Buscas pelear conmigo…. ¿tanto así quieres morir?" respondió él.

-"No creo que puedas derrotarme….pero espero que al menos puedas entretenerme un rato, estoy cansado de luchar contra debiluchos y los Grims ya ni se me acercan por miedo….así que quiero ver que tal seria enfrentar a un "cazador" o a alguien que se igualmente fuerte"

-"¿Es eso?...no eres más que un arrogante humano…."

-"Claro que no….sé que mi apariencia es antropomórfica, pero yo no soy un humano….soy un demonio. Mi nombres es Shura…."

-"¿Un demonio?...que hilarante que pienses tal tontería, aún si fuera cierto ¿Qué debería temer?...al final serán los faunos los que nos pongamos en la cima del poder, ni siquiera un supuesto "Demonio" ser rival para nosot-"

La verdad ya me harte de escucharlo así que me lance rápidamente con mi espada curva en mi mano derecha a atacarlo, a lo que el levanto su funda para aguantar el swing horizontal de izquierda a derecha, pero termino saliendo despedido unos metros atrás, feliz mente no llego a chocar con los rehenes. Los demás guerreros del grupo empezaron moverse para atacar, usando espadas y otras armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como dije no eran fuertes. Un swing a mi derecha y corté a nivel de la cintura a 5 que me atacaban de ese lado, girando a la izquierda levante mi espada y la baje con fuerza impactando el suelo y soltando una gran llamarada de fuego en dirección a un grupo de 10 más con espadas y armas de fuego, mi ataque fácilmente los mato incluso cuando estaban con esa barrera que llaman "Aura".

Parece que ver a 15 de sus compañeros morir hizo que los 9 restantes retrocedieran atemorizados, entre ellos solo el tipo de la motosierra parecía mantener su posición, no molestándome mirar al frente, puse mi espada para bloquear el ataque del bastardo de los cuernos de toro. Después de eso los dos comenzamos a intercambiar golpes, chocando nuestras espadas pero no acertando ningún ataque, sin embargo un swing diagonal logre dejar un corte en su terno negro con una imagen de una rosa roja, el bastardo logro alejarse para evitar ser lastimado.

-"Bueno no está mal, al menos pareces tener velocidad para compensar tu falta de fuerza…." Comenté burlonamente.

-"Realmente eres un maldito desgraciado….no saldrás vivo de este lugar…." Respondió con gran odia en su voz.

-"Palabras grandes de tu parte….pero apenas pudiste resistir mi primer ataque, espero que tengas más trucos bajo tu manga….aparte de ser veloz, créeme eso no te servirá por mucho"

-"En ese caso….no me culpes si pierdes un brazo o algo más…."

Con esas últimas palabras nos lanzamos uno contra el otro, demostrándole que realmente su velocidad no sería una ventaja para él por mucho, se movía y atacaba rápidamente pero yo no estaba lejos. Ninguno de sus ataques, sin importar lo rápido que empezó a lanzarlos, estaba acertando, y se estaba frustrando mucho si esa mueca en su boca era una clara señal. Esto era divertido….no mucho pero al menos mejor que cualquier otra batalla que tuve antes, sin embargo estoy seguro que aún no está usando su mejor técnica en batalla….si mal no recuerdo los que tienen su "Aura" desbloqueada, pueden hacer uso de unas habilidades especiales, únicas para cada guerrero. Tengo que forzarlo a que me ataque con todo lo que tiene, así que para hacer esto clave mi espada en el piso y levante mi mano izquierda haciendo la famosa moción de "Come On", efectivamente se lanzo contra mí y para su gran sorpresa….no solo pude evitar ser cortado fácilmente si no que pude darle varios golpes en el pecho y el rostro, esto seguro lo haría enojar mucho.

-"¡¿Qué pasa?! Estoy luchando sin un arma y aún así te estoy dando una paliza, eres muy débil"

-"¡Cierra la boca!"

Dijo mientras seguía tratando de cortarme, incluso la funda de su espada la cual parecía ser un arma de fuego para poder darme un tiro a quemarropa, pero me era fácil hacer a un lado el arma antes de que pudiera disparar, desviando el tiro y dándole unos golpes extra al cuerpo y la cara.

-"¡Vamos! ¡¿Por qué no usas tu "Semblanza"?! De lo contrario será muy aburrido…." Dije mientras le daba un último puñetazo al pecho, empujándolo lejos, nuestra batalla termino alejándonos de los rehenes y su grupo.

-"Hhhaaa…..haaaaa así que quieres ver ¿Cuán fuerte soy? O solo quieres morir de una vez….muy bien veamos si puedes resistirlo, eso si no decides huir antes de que te alcance"

-"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Muy bien! es un reto entonces, si puedes herir de gravedad, me habrás demostrado que eres fuerte….pero si no, te cortare el cuerno y el brazo izquierdo….así que adelante, no pienso moverme de mi lugar, atácame con tu técnica especial"

Fiel a mi palabra me quede quieto con mi espada clavada en el suelo detrás de mí, entonces el chico se puso en posición, si mal no recuerdo era una postura de Iaido para desenvainar rápidamente con su mano derecha. Pude sentir la energía de su "Aura" aumentar y reunirse en su arma dándole un color rojo carmesí con algo de negro, mientras más energía comenzaba a acumular más tenso se sentía los alrededores, y el sujeto parecía sonreír al ver que no me iba a mover seguro pensando que me mataría con ese ataque. Después de unos minutos desenvaino su espada, por un momento todo alrededor se volvió rojo carmesí, y pude sentir algo impactar mi pecho con gran fuerza….cortando levemente mi armadura y perforando hasta dejar un corte levemente profundo en mi piel, la fuerza me hizo encorvarme un poco….pero la verdad no logro hacer nada más que eso, es cierto que de no tensar mis músculos por reflejo, probablemente hubiera llegado hasta mis pulmones o más profundo, así que si fue algo fuerte….sin embargo al final no lo fue tanto como esperaba.

Por otro lado el sujeto y los demás espectadores miraban incrédulos el hecho que yo estaba ileso, corrigiendo mi postura levante la mirada para ver al bastardo de los cuernos, un reto es un reto pero eso no significa que lo dejare matar a esas personas, aunque ni me importan quisiera al menos que me dieran direcciones de viaje para ver si encuentro más oponentes fuertes.

-"Jajaja….no estuvo mal, si no tuviera el hábito de tensar la musculatura de mi cuerpo cada vez que recibo un ataque, es ataque seguro hubiera perforado mi caja torácica. Reconozco que eres fuerte, pero solo contra humanos, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra un demonio….te puedes ir junto a lo que queda de tu sequito, yo por otro lado quiero hablar con los habitantes del pueblo, vete y hazte más fuerte pies me gustaría luchar de nuevo contra ti"

Dije mientras sacaba mi espada del suelo y con mi poder reunía el fuego que estaba quemando el pueblo, salvando media parte del pueblo para gran felicidad de los habitantes. Lamentablemente este chico es un mal perdedor, rápidamente se lanzo a atacarme otra vez, sus ataques eran más descoordinados de lo usual, parece que le gano la ira sobre su supuesta actitud calmada, estaba atacándome con gran ira y siendo sinceros me estaba empezando a molestar, le doy una oportunidad de irse con vida y me ataca de la nada. Tal parece que necesita una lección.

Con un golpe de abajo arriba fuerte desvié su ataque a un lado, procedí a hacer un swing de arriba abajo, cortándole el cuerno y brazo izquierdo limpiamente, para su buena o mala suerte como uno lo vea claro, en ese momento el filo de mi espada estaba al rojo vivo, por lo que su herida quedo cauterizada, no queriendo romper su actitud ruda apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar gritar.

Un rato después los 9 miembros restantes de su grupo se acercaron rápidamente a él, dos lo apoyaron en sus hombros mientras, otro fue a recoger su miembro cercenado que agarraba la funda de su katana, y los restantes incluyendo al de la motosierra se pusieron al frente para protegerlo en caso yo los atacara. La verdad no me importaba, se podían ir si quieren, aunque al parecer aún sin su brazo aún quería pelear.

-"¡AAAGGGHHH!….¡Sueltenme!...No he….t-terminado" dijo él pobre manco tratando liberarse.

-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora jefe….esta vez tuviste suerte, tú y esos patéticos aldeanos pueden vivir por ahora, pero de ahora en más el White Fang te tendrá en la mira….cuidad tus espaldas" dijo el de la motosierra.

Mi única respuesta fue comenzar a liberar mi poder, mi aura flameante de color rojo y naranja, todos lo presentes sintieron mi poder y pude sentir el miedo sobrecargando sus mentes y corazones. Luego dije claramente un mensaje, no más bien un advertencia.

- **"Jajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué hilarante!...pueden intentarlo si quieren, los haré arrepentirse de haber nacido…y maldecirán el día que se cruzaron en mi camino… ¡Vamos! ¡Huyan como los debiluchos que son!"**

Les dije con mi voz distorsionada, asustándolos aún más, rápidamente se fueron junto a su líder, pero este con lo que le quedaba de fuerza me dijo una última cosa.

-"E-Esto no se ha acabado….m-mi nombre es Adam Taurus….recuérdalo bien, de ahora en adelante….te perseguiré hasta que acabes en el piso desangrándote….rogando por piedad"

- **"¡JAJAJAJA! Perfecto….porque yo también estaré esperando nuestro siguiente encuentro….espero seas más fuerte para entonces…."**

Con esas últimas palabras se retiraron al bosque, una vez se fueron los aldeanos celebraron abrazándose entre amigos y familia, después de unos minutos se acercaron a mí y me agradecieron, aunque no le di importancia. Después les pregunte por direcciones, indicándome acerca de las grandes ciudades y algunos pueblos cerca de ellos, me quedé interesado en Beacon en Vale y Atlas, pues decían que el primero era una excelente academia de Cazadores y el segundo una ciudad muy avanzada en tecnología militar….seria divertida ponerlos aprueba. Después de obtener la información que querían, y aceptar la generosa recompensa del pueblo, partí de inmediato, en dirección a Vale.

Ya paso más o menos una semana y media desde que me enfrente a ese bastardo de pelo rojo con cuernos de toro, o debería decir con un solo cuerno, y la verdad no mentían respecto a ser objetivo….no puedo recordar cuantos asesinos del "White Fang" he matado, o cuantos mercenarios contratados por ellos han tratado de hacer lo mismo. Lo cual ha sido muy molesto también ya que no eran tan fuertes, esperaba que el tal "Adam" viniera a tomar venganza como juro, eso de dejarme en el piso sangrando hasta morir o algo así.

Ahora mismo estoy viajando por tierras al parecer….abandonadas, escuche que un clan de guerreros que vivía por aquí, uno que cree en la supervivencia del más fuerte….no tengo más que decir que, me recuerda mucho a Ishgria y a mi antigua vida en las tierras de Celgrad antes de conocer a mi maestro Raaga y mi buen amigo Hisui. En aquel entonces me obsesione con conseguir poder a cualquier costo, pero las enseñanzas que recibí me ayudaron a entender que mi poder ya de por si era muy grande….solo necesitaba dominarlo y guiarlo con un propósito, y aunque al final decidí dedicarme a buscar poderosos enemigos. Nunca me guié por la creencia de que solo los más fuertes sobreviven, después del todo hasta los más débiles en grupos pueden ser una gran fuerza que debe ser reconocida. Así que voy a poner a prueba a esta….tribu de guerreros, si son realmente fueres al menos tendré algo de diversión, si no morirán por sus tontos ideales.

Caminando en el bosque, el camino me estaba acercando a….un pueblo abandonado y en ruinas, entrando en el caminé hasta llegar al centro del pueblo. A simple vista no parecía haber nada ni nadie, pero puedo sentir la presencia de 7 personas, escondidas en las ruinas de las casas….las misma que me empezaron a seguir en el momento en que empecé a adentrarme en el bosque. Tal parece que o no quieren que me acerque a su aldea, o simplemente les intereso un poco, lo cual dudo mucho. Pronto sabré la razón, pues parece que me van a atacar.

 **POV Narración Normal**

Después de detenerse, 2 del grupo de 7 personas salía a enfrentar a Shura, un hombre de 30 con un martillo pesado convertible en cañón y una mujer de 27 con un rifle automático convertible en lanza. La mujer empezó disparando pero el demonio erigió su aura en llamas bloqueando e incinerando las balas antes de poder tocarlo, el del martillo fue a golpearlo y Shura solo atrapo el martillo con la mano, manteniendo su agarre firme. Entonces para poder tratar de liberarse convirtió el arma en cañón y lo apunto al pecho del demonio, el impacto le permitió liberarse y retroceder junto a su compañera.

Con el humo de la explosión tapando la vista, no sabían si estaba muerto o no, entonces un impulso de fuerza despejo el humo, dejando ver a Shura totalmente ileso. Mirándolos estoicamente levanto su mano y saco su espada curva y se preparo para empezar a luchar, no sin antes decir algo.

-"Aunque dudo que pueda resolver esto con palabras, les advierto que….más les vale que me dejen en paz una vez acabe con ustedes, de lo contrario….me tomaré la molestia en buscar y destruir su tribu"

-"Este sujeto es extraño….." comento el hombre.

-"¿Llamamos a los demás?" pregunto la mujer.

-"Si, tenemos que terminar esto rápido e informarle a Raven, seg-"

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Shura rápidamente se impulso hacía él y lo empalo a través del pecho con su espada, luego libero una llamarada de fuego que salió por su espalda calcinando sus órganos interno y matándolo dolorosamente. La chica intento atacar pero entonces recibió un muy fuerte golpe en el abdomen, que saco el aire de sus pulmones y la dejo jadeando por aire en el piso. Viendo a sus compañeros caídos, los 5 restantes ( dos mujeres más de 22 y 20 con katanas; y 3 hombres de 19, 26 y 35 con una espada corta, hacha de batalla y una alabarda) salieron para acabar con el guerrero desconocido.

La pelea fue ardua para el grupo de 5, pero Shura no estaba nada cansado. Enfrentando primero a las chicas con las katanas que lo alejaron de la chica a la que dejo en el piso, de los 3 hombres el mayor le ordeno al más joven llevársela devuelta a la aldea. Las chicas seguían luchando con Shura, lazando varios golpes esperando acertar una herida fatal, pero el solo usaba su arma y bloqueaba todos los ataques sin problema y sin ponerse serio. Más que aburrido de esto hizo un swing de izquierda a derecha y las empujo a un lado, tirándolas con fuerza contra el piso, una de las 2 quedo inconsciente y la otra termino con su brazo derecho dislocado.

Con las dos fuera de combate, los dos hombres restantes fueron a pelear contra Shura, el que usaba el hacha fue quien ataco primero mientras el mayor con la alabarda daba órdenes para las dos par que se fueran con el hombre más joven y la mujer del rifle para escapar, luego se unió a la batalla con el demonio.

Al ser más experimentados Shura disfruto más esto, el del hacha compensaba su falta de velocidad con su fuerza pero no era suficiente para darle una ventaja contra él, y el de la alabarda peleaba con gran destreza y habilidad, casi tan bien como el "cacho de toro". Así que decidió aumentar su esfuerzo en la batalla, lo que tomo por sorpresa a los dos, dando golpes más fuertes y precisos con su espada. Si al principio estaban luchando por mantener el paso, ahora solo podían defenderse o tratar de esquivar sus ataques, aún así el del hacha termino perdiendo el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro por un swing vertical de abajo arriba, perdiendo su arma también. Ya solo quedaba el de la alabarda, sin embargo Shura era demasiado para él incluso con ayuda….no habían avanzado nada, era una deshonra para él, en especial siendo parte de la tribu más fuerte de Remnant.

-"Esto paso de ser interesante a aburrido, dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo y váyanse junto a los que estén heridos, también llévense a sus muertos….iba dar una visita a una tribu de guerreros en este bosque, pero ya perdí el interés….así que me voy a vagar por donde quiera, otra vez"

Dijo Shura dándose la vuelta para irse, el guerrero de la alabarda estaba muy enojado por lo que dijo, pero sabía que intentar atacarlo incluso mientras esta de espalda, no significaba que no estuviera en guardia para contraatacar. Por muy malo que fuera esto para su orgullo y el de la tribu, tenían que irse a la aldea, de los 7 que vinieron uno ya ha muerto, otro perdió un miembro y otro 3 ha quedado fuera de batalla con solo un golpe de ese sujeto. Tragándose su orgullo y con gran vergüenza, se reunió con los demás y se fueron a la aldea, tenía que avisar de esto a Raven.

 **POV Shura**

Bueno al menos fue divertido….por muy poco tiempo, pero aún así fue agradable, por otro lado ahora solo queda una cosa más por hacer.

-"Sabes usualmente no me molesta que me sigan pero….por alguna razón tú si me molestas, así que o sales tú….o yo te saco de tu escondite"

Después de decir eso espere unos minutos, tal parece que la "rata" no me quiere tomar en serio, o bueno siempre se puede dar "un disparo de alerta". Así que lo que hice fue tomar mi espada curva y lanzar un swing vertical detrás de mí lanzando una onda de energía roja de fuego, en dirección a un árbol en donde una de sus ramas estaba parado un cuervo negro de ojos rojos. El supuesto animal voló para evitar la fuerza del impacto de mi ataque, después de eso el cuervo bajo hasta llegar a media altura del piso, solo para transformarse en un hombre de físico atlético pero con poca musculatura, con una capa roja semi rota hasta las rodillas, con un pantalón gris y zapatos negros, un blaizer delgado gris al medio y blanco a los lados, de mangas largas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos y en la muñeca derecha llevaba unas argollas plateadas. De 1.80 m de alto y piel era pálida, ojos rojos y pelo negro con rayas plateadas finas y pequeños vestigios de barba en su mandíbula. Pude notar que escondía algo bajo su capa en su espalda, y por el olor que despedía de su cuerpo era fácilmente reconocible para mí….era alcohol. Incorporándose el sujeto comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su capa, luego volteo a verme y comenzó a hablarme como si fuera un encuentro casual.

-"Wow que fuerte chico, aunque aún me pregunto cómo te diste cuenta de que te seguía…."

-"Puedes cambiar a la forma que quieras, mientras no ocultes tu esencia vital perfectamente, podre rastrearte fácilmente….por otro lado ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? Y más te vale que tengas una buena razón"

-"¿Qué? No te estoy siguien-"

Antes de que terminara su respuesta ya tenía la punta de mi espada a milímetros de su rostro, y al parecer estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que me moví, quedándose callado uno minutos para organizar sus pensamientos mientras yo solo le daba una mirada seria pero relajada.

-"Esta bien…..está bien, si te seguía….pero solo porque quería darte un mensaje y….agradecerte…."

-"Uuummm que raro, no recuerdo hacer nada por ti para que me agradezcas, es la primera vez que nos encontramos"

-"Eso es cierto….pero tú salvaste a un conocido mío ¿Recuerdas a la mujer con un capa blanca y una hoz, luchando con una "bruja" de vestido negro y piel blanca?..."

-"Ah la esa mujer, ya veo así que te conto acerca de mí. En cuanto a la "bruja", ese patético ser no es ninguna amenaza para mí, huyo apenas le corte el brazo. Por otro lado, si te lo conto a ti….significa que le conto a otros…. ¿Verdad?"

-"Eeerrrmmm si….por eso vine aquí, hay unas personas que le gustarían hablar contigo…."

Rápidamente tomo su forma de cuervo y voló lejos, hasta detenerse en la cima de una roca grande cerca del camino, en la cima retomo su forma de humano y hablo una vez más.

-"Estaremos esperando en unas planicies centrales de Sanus….hablaremos ahí sin interrupciones, y sin trampas ni nada sospechoso"

-"Aún si es cierto ¿Qué te hace pensar que me presentare?"

-"Nada solo me queda esperar que lo hagas….nos vemos"

Finalmente se transformo de nuevo en cuerpo y se fue volando, solo lo vi irse pensando en lo que dijo. Así que me están buscando, y para hablar….suena demasiado sospechoso, en el peor caso solo debo prepararme para el peor escenario….lo que significa que podre luchar con alguien fuerte, tal vez no sea algo malo después del todo.

Por otro lado….he estado sintiendo una señal de energía demoniaca muy familiar….a lo lejos en dirección oeste. Así que el "Gran Creador" no mentía, en serio su compañero había renacido en este mundo, aunque aún se podía sentir más humano que demonio. Si era posible, él daría una visita al lugar donde vivía.

 **En una casa en alguna parte de Sanus (Lo siento, no recuerdo donde vivía Jaune, de hecho no lo sé y en la Wiki no hay información de eso)**

En una casa, de una gran familia compuesta de dos padres y ocho hijos, de los cuales 7 eran mujeres y uno un chico. Este último estaba en proceso de escapar de casa, teniendo 16 años de edad, con pelo rubio y ojos azules, constitución física normal. Vistiendo una pollera negra de manga corta y con capucha con interior naranja, con armadura blanca pequeña de pecho y protectores de brazos, con guantes color café con guarda muñecas y cubre ante brazos color naranja, con unos jeans azules con un parche blanco en su rodilla izquierda y cinturones marrones, también unas zapatillas negras. Llevaba en su cintura una espada medieval mediana con empuñadura dorada y mango azul, dentro de una funda blanca, esta espada era una herencia familiar, proveniente de su Tátara tátara abuelo quien lucho en la gran guerra de Remnant, la espada se llamaba Crocea Mors y aunque solo parecía una espada normal, la funda podía convertirse en un escudo acabado en punta abajo y borde recto arriba.

El joven soñaba con poder ser un héroe de guerra igual que su abuelo, pero a las justas pudo entrenar un poco con su arma y otras técnicas de defensa, además de que no había podido asistir a escuelas para formación de cazadores. Pese a eso él no dejo de pensar en alcanzar su sueño, por eso decidió escapar y probar suerte para entrar en una de las 4 grandes escuelas de cazadores. Seguro sus padres no le perdonaran esto, pero esto era algo que debía hacer por sí mismo, esperaba un día poder regresar y demostrar el buen cazador en que se convertirá.

Saliendo de casa y adentrándose en el bosque, alejándose cada vez más de su caza, sería cuestión de tiempo para que sus padres y sus hermanas se den cuenta de su ausencia así que debía apurarse….sin embargo debido a que él no es bueno con las direcciones, termino adentrándose en un bosque infestado de Grim, ahora mismo dos King Taijitus y un Goliat estaban rondando en las profundidades. No paso mucho tiempo para que Jaune se adentrara más en el bosque, al no tener idea de donde estaba siguió caminando, pero al final se detuvo a descansar y dormir junto a un árbol.

Por alguna razón estaba sintiéndose adormitado, él había tenido este tipo de sensaciones antes, durante su niñez a los 5 años. Era momentos donde se dormía y soñaba cosas extrañas, que incluso hasta ahora lo recuerda bien.

Se encontraba el mismo en un prado verde donde un árbol se erguía a gran altura, mirando a lo lejos cerca del árbol podía ver una figura de un joven adulto que estaba de espalda, se podía ver su largo pelo blanco hasta la espalda baja. Su vestimenta lo delataba como un guerrero, con una capa don cuello de color blanco con bordes verde oscuro hasta las pantorrillas, con armadura de pecho plateada con una esmeralda triangular en medio del pecho encima de una chompa verde claro de mangas largas, en sus antebrazos llevaba protectores plateados con una marca dorada, en su hombro izquierdo llevaba una hombrera en forma de corona de 3 puntas, cinturones negros junto a pantalones negros de cuero y botas metálicas hasta la rodilla. En su mano izquierda llevaba una espada semi larga de doble filo, con empuñadura dorada, también con una esmeralda triangular en el medio, y mango negro con el pomo unido a la empuñadura por un haza dorada. También con un escudo color verde en la espalda, romboide pero sin punta en la parte superior, con bordes dorados y una esmeralda triangular en el centro.

El sujeto solo volteo su rostro a la izquierda levemente para ver encima de su hombro, dejando ver su ojo verde izquierdo mientras un mechón de su pelo al frente tapaba su otro ojo, por alguna razón cuando él lo miraba….sentía como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo, como verse en un espejo….para eliminar ese pensamiento cerraba los ojos y pensaba en despertar, pero entonces abría los ojos y encontraba un mechón de pelo cubriendo su ojo derecho, bajando su mirada encontró su mano izquierda agarrando la espada de doble filo y pudo sentir en su espalda el peso de un escudo. Justo antes de poder decir una palabra él despertaba de su sueño, era un sueño siempre constante.

Volviendo a la escena del bosque, nuestro joven "pronto a ser cazador" estaba durmiendo apoyado en un árbol del bosque, un sueño muy profundo del que no se podía despertar, y justo en ese momento un de los dos King Taijitu lo había visto. Lentamente la serpiente se acerco y se enrollo alrededor de Jaune y el árbol, mientras sus dos cabezas se acercaban al joven dormido abriendo lentamente la boca, parece que hasta aquí llego su viaje….o tal vez no.

Las dos cabezas se detuvieron de repente, cuando de la nada un aura de color verde brillante comenzó a rodear a su presa, y una poderosa y ominosa presencia irradiaba del joven al que iba comerse. El joven Jaune Arc no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, poco a poco su cabello rubio creció hasta llegar a la parte superior de su espalda y algunos mechones de su pelo se torno blanco, abriendo los ojos azules para dejar ver como cambiaban de color, el izquierdo color verde y el derecho dorado, este último quedo tapado por un mechón de pelo blanco.

El King Taijitu estaba petrificado de miedo….algo que debería ser más que imposible para un Grim de su rango, su presa era solo un niño de 16 años y aún así expedía un aura poderosa y más oscura que nada que él haya sentido, aún así era calmada. De repente su presa comenzó a hacer fuerza para liberarse del agarre de constricción de la serpiente Grim, sorprendiendo más a la bestia por lo fácil le resultaba se parar los anillos musculosos alrededor de su cuerpo. Intentando atacar para matarlo rápidamente abalanzo su cabeza blanca con la boca abierta para tragarlo, pero el nuevo "Jaune" escapo rápidamente saltando encima de la cabeza, parándose en ella miro arriba y vio a la cabeza negra lanzarse para tratar de tragárselo, Jaune movió su mano izquierda al mango de su espada y la desenvaino rápidamente en dirección a la cabeza negra del Grim, soltando una honda de energía verde esmeralda que no impacto la cabeza….sino que la atravezo cortándola al medio de forma perfecta. Con una cabeza menos, el Grim rápidamente se movió para quitar a su presa de encima y tomar distancia de él, "Jaune" solo bajo de su cabeza tranquilo.

El Grim herido no dudo en dar un fuerte rugido para llamar al otro King Taijitu y al Goliat, la otra serpiente de dos cabezas fue la primera en llegar y junto a su compañero herido se lanzaron a atacar a Jaune. El joven "guerrero" saco su funda y la convirtió en su forma escudo y se preparo para pelear, el primero en atacar fue al que solo le quedaba una cabeza y respondió dándole poderoso golpe con su escudo a un costado de la cara, increíblemente no solo Jaune ni se movió un centímetro de su posición, sino que se pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de huesos quebrarse….un minuto después la cabeza blanca cayó muerta al suelo mientras el cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente.

El otro Grim serpiente se mantuvo a distancia al ver como el misterioso joven mato a su otro compañero con un solo golpe de su escudo, Jaune puso su escudo al frente y su espada horizontal levantada a nivel de su rostro, con una mirada seria y fría observo al Grim. No se movieron de sus lugares por 2 minutos, que fue el tiempo que le tomo al Goliat en llegar a apoyar al Taijitu, llegando justo por detrás de la serpiente Grim. Pero eso no iba a ayudarle en nada, como prueba de eso Jaune se impulso rápidamente pasando en medio de las dos cabezas de serpiente, dando un giro de espalda con su espada lista para dar un swing de derecha a izquierda desde atrás, justo antes de dar el golpe dijo unas palabras con una voz vacía pero firme.

- **"Sword Art:…Divine Tempest…"**

Cuando su swing golpeo contra los colmillos del Goliat, hicieron que el Grim prácticamente se despegara del suelo al ser mandado a volar hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, pero eso no fue todo. El swing de la espada soltó una onda de energía verde esmeralda justo como en el ataque anterior al primer King Taijitu, esta honda de poder siguió su dirección hasta impactar con el mamut grim, envolviéndolo en lo que parecía un gran torbellino de energía del mismo color, se podía escuchar los sonidos de dolor del Goliat y también el sonido de múltiples cortes. Cuando se disipo el torbellino, el cuerpo del Grim estaba parado en sus 4 patas firmemente con claras marcas de profundos cortes por todas partes, la cabeza por otro….había salido volando hacia arriba y estaba en proceso de descenso, no había llegado ni a tocar una hoja del pasto y la cabeza junto al cuerpo se desvanecieron en polvo negro.

Habiendo tocado suelo después de hacer su ataque, Jaune dio un salto hacia atrás mientras giraba….esquivando el ataque de las dos cabezas de la serpiente Grim, haciendo otro giro en su eje hizo un corte horizontal, cortando ambas cabezas al mismo tiempo y terminando de una vez con la pelea. Con sus enemigos derrotados, Jaune aún bajo la posesión de su poder oculto, guardo su espada en su escudo volviendo a su forma de funda y poniéndola de vuelta en su cinturón, luego empezó a caminar adentrándose más en el bosque.

Pasando unos 15 minutos de viaje a pie, Jaune "poseído" logro salir del bosque hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía un paradero de vehículos de transporte, camino hasta llegar a una banca donde se sentó quedándose mirando al frente sin decir nada. Paso un minuto y todo fue silencio, hasta que una mujer y su hijo también llegaron a ese paradero, sentándose para esperar el transporte….el niño de 7 años miraba curioso al joven de pelo rubio largo con mechones blancos y armadura de guerrero, pensando que se trataba de un cazador.

Su madre por otro lado, miraba al joven con ojos encantados cada exótico detalle de su aspecto. Desde el color inusual de su cabello, hasta su físico normal pero trabajado, sin duda le parecía muy atractivo. Ya había pasado un buen rato y nadie dijo nada, entonces el nicho fue a jalar de la manga derecha a Jaune.

-"Señor…. ¡Oiga señor!... ¡¿Está usted bien?!"

Al hacer esto, Jaune finalmente despertó de su trance, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se llevo la mano izquierda a su cara, luego miro a su lado derecho encontrando a un niño cerca a él, levantando la mirada vio con sus ojos azules a una mujer de 27 años también. Viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en un bosque, recordando que se había dormido en el tronco de un árbol, esto era muy extraño.

-"Eeerrrmmm….si estoy bien, creo…."

Al final Jaune no supo como llego ahí, pero de todas formas agradecía el haber llegado a un paradero, ahora podría empezar su viaje.

 **Con Shura, caminando por las planicies centrales de Sanus, acercándose a viejas ruinas de una ciudad. (todo inventado por supuesto)**

El demonio rojo avanzaba a paso lento pero firme en dirección al lugar de la reunión, fuera de estar interesado en oír lo que sea que quieran hablar con él, esperaba poder tener una buena pelea con alguien fuerte. Alguien como….la mujer que lo venía siguiendo desde hace una hora, quien curiosamente no solo también podía convertirse en cuervo, sino que además tenía la misma esencia corporal que el alcohólico que lo invito a la reunión.

Algo aún más curioso de ella es que….por un momento su presencia se desvanecía y reaparecía en lugares muy lejanos el uno del otro, casi como si….se teletransportara ¿Seria acaso su "Semblanza" o algo diferente? Sea lo que sea, esperaba diera una buena batalla, pues al parecer no lo había seguido para hablar, era más que posible palpar su sed de sangre.

Llegando al supuesto lugar de reunión, pudo sentir varias presencias escondidas en las ruinas, soldados al parecer, también señales de energía tal vez algún tipo de aotomatones, similares a tal robot Beirg de Ishgria pues las señales de energía eran muy similares al que el emitía, pero en menor fuerza. Concentrándose en ver adelante, encontró al alcohólico, junto a 4 personas más 2 hombres y dos mujeres desconocidos para él.

Empezando por las mujeres. La primera era una mujer de mediana edad, aunque parecía de 29 o menos, de 1.96 m de alto y piel pálida muy levemente rosáceo, pelo rubio claro largo hasta la espalda superior pero atado en un moño atrás y una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho de su rostro, ojos verdes con lentes ovalados de montura delgada, su cuerpo muy esbelto y femenino con un delantera copa D. Su vestimenta se componía de una blusa blanca manga larga que se abría en forma de rombo en el pecho para dejar ver escote, un corcet negro con falda de oficinista, debajo vestia pantimedias color marrón oscura con botas negras con tacones de bronce, en sus hombros y espalda estaba una capa negra de interior purpura con el símbolo de una tiara en el medio. En su bota derecha se pueda ver un artefacto que parecía un látigo de montar comprimido.

La otra mujer parecía ser más joven tal vez de a mediados de 20 de 1.75 m de alto, también de piel pálida y pelo blanco largo atado también en un moño en l parte izquierda de atrás y un mechón de pelo al lado derecho de su rostro y un pequeño y delgado mechón bajando delante de su oído izquierdo, ojos color azul claro con mirada seria, de complexión física esbelta y busto copa B+. Su atuendo obviamente militar apenas variaba del color blanco y gris, con un abrigo de manga larga, abiertas a nivel de los brazos y un broche con una gema roja en el cuello, unos guantes color negro hasta el codo, debajo estaba una camisa sin mangas color gris y un pantalón blanco con gris, con unas botas blancas con detalles grises. En su cintura lleva una espada plateada larga como un rapier pero de filo más ancho.

Pasando a los dos hombres. El primero era un sujeto de unos 37 años o más de 1.98 m de alto, piel pálida y cabello plateado desordenado, con ojos marrón claro y lentes redondos de luna negra pequeña, de complexión física normal. Vestido con un blaizer negro con pantalón verde oscuro y zapatos negros, con una bufanda verde en el cuello. Apoyando ambas manos sobre un bastón que por su diseño parecía ser también un arma que puede cambiar de forma.

El otro sujeto era tal vez de uso 40 años o más con 1.98 m de alto, también de piel blanca con sombras de barba y bigote, pelo negro con partes blanco grisáceas a los lados delante de las orejas, ojos azules y complexión física robusta. Por su atuendo se notaba que era militar, con su saco militar manga larga y pantalón blanco, un suéter negro manga corta con una corbata roja, guantes blancos en sus manos, botas plateadas con gris acentuado. Aunque no parecía armado, Shura no bajaría la guardia pues era claro que esos soldados escondidos eran de él.

Llegando frente al grupo de 5, se detuvo a una distancia respetable, dejándose ver ante ellos. Las dos mujeres y el militar parecían tener dudas en sus miradas, el sujeto de la bufanda parecía analizarlo detenidamente, y el alcohólico parecía calmado….de que Shura se haya tomado la molestia de venir.

-"Bien….ya estoy aquí, más te vale que esto valga la pena "viejo cuervo", pues planeaba ir a otro sitio"

-"Tranquilo chico, esto es importante pues hay preguntas que te queremos hacer"

-"¿En serio? En ese caso, no esperes a que responda a todas ellas….eso es muy aburrido"

-"Esa no es una opción, hay muchas interrogantes respecto a su persona, y necesitamos respuestas" dijo el militar.

-"¿Y qué vas hacer si no quiero responderlas? ¿Obligarme? Tú soldadito de hojalata"

Respondió Shura sorprendiendo al general, por darse cuenta que tenia prótesis, eso no era difícil para el demonio después de pelear varias veces con Beiorg, él podía diferenciar fácilmente rastros de energía eléctrica en circuitos de energía eléctrica manipulada por magia por un cuerpo vivo.

-"Es suficiente, solo queremos unas respuestas….y luego ofrecerte algo. Empezaremos presentándonos, mi nombre es Ozpin, soy director de la Academia Beacon en el reino de Vale…." Empezó el hombre de pelo gris y bufanda verde, fue seguido de la mujer rubia de lentes.

-"Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch, profesora en la Academia Beacon…." Siguiente el militar y la otra mujer.

-"Yo soy James Ironwood, director de la Academia de Atlas y general del ejército de Atlas…."

-"Yo soy Winter Schnee, especialista del ejercito de Atlas y Cazadora…."

-"Yo no me presente antes así que lo hago ahora. Soy Qrown Branwen cazador, viejo pero aún el mejor cazador…."

-"Creo que se te olvido "ebrio" junto a tu presentación" comento Shura.

-"Si tal vez, pero eso solo cuando se me antoja…."

-"Así que Branwen, como de la tribu del mismo nombre…."

-"Si pero, yo ya no pertenezco a ellos, así que no asocies con ellos"

-"Entiendo, pero eso no explica tu….extraña similitud con la mujer que me ha estado siguiendo hasta aquí…."

Dijo el demonio sorprendiendo a su acosador y a los 5 presentes, Qrown por otro lado no estaba sorprendido de eso, después de ver como derroto y dio muerte a un miembro de la tribu, era más que fácil imaginar que su hermana lo buscaría para vengarse, y al parecer también la podía detectar.

-"Si bueno….después de que humillaste y mataste a uno de los miembros de la tribu, su orgullo no la dejaría en paz….hasta que te haga pagar"

-"¿En serio? Si es así, estaré más que encantado de romper su orgullo….junto a todos los huesos de su cuerpo" dijo Shura burlonamente.

-"¿De qué está hablando Qrown?" pregunto el general.

-"Lo que pasa es que, él se enfrento a un grupo de 7 miembros de la tribu antes, matando a uno e hiriendo de gravedad a 3….así que ahora Raven esta persiguiéndolo, al parecer está aquí ¡Sal de una vez hermana! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo tratando de ocultarte!"

Después de gritar esto, otro cuervo negro de ojos rojos bajo en picada hacia el demonio, transformándose justo a media distancia. La forma de una mujer con un traje de batalla entre colores rojo y negro, una mini falda negra hasta la mitad de los muslos y botas negras por encima de las rodillas, con protectores de antebrazos rojos con guantes negros sin dedos. De 1.75 m de alto, piel pálida, pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos. Con una katana con una funda mecanizada, la cual desenvaino para atacar, mostrando que la katana era roja. Descendió sobre Shura para conectar un corte al cuello, lo cual solo mereció como respuesta, de parte del demonio, que estirara la mano derecha para atraparla del cuello con tanta fuerza que rompió su concentración, luego la jalo hacia atrás para luego y la lanzo al piso impactando con gran fuerza. Para terminar esto le dio una patada en el costado derecho de su abdomen, haciéndola rodar hasta llegar con su hermano a los demás.

Levantándose con dificultad del suelo, usando su espada para apoyarse, aún así pudo sentir muy bien todo su cuerpo adolorido por el agarre, la azotada y la patada que recibió. Qrown trato ayudarla pero Raven lo rechazo su ayuda, levantándose solo guardo su espada y se preparo para volver a pelear, pero Ozpin la detuvo así que ella bajo la guardia….por ahora.

-"Ya es suficiente Raven, estamos en medio de una conversación con…."

-"Me llamo Shura….Demonio de Guerra, de la tierra de Ishgria…."

Los presentes tenían una expresión de confusión ante esa respuesta ¿Demonio? Eso es algo extraño, solo existen humanos, faunos y Grims en Remnant. Pero Demonios, eso sí es algo nuevo, aunque a Raven no le importaba eso, siempre cuando pueda matarlo y cobrar venganza por humillar al clan todo estaría bien.

-"¿Está usted hablando en serio? ¿Un demonio?" pregunto Glynda incrédula.

Para dejar claro que no mentía, Shura libero una pequeña parte de su poder, creando un aura de poder que despedía un sentimiento de gran ira y malicia. Los 6 presentes sintieron esto y….no pudieron evitar sentirse como hormigas ante un gigante, el sentimiento de maldad los atemorizaba con más fuerza que cualquier Grim antiguo que hayan hecho frente antes, incluso más que Salem y sus tierras donde crea Grims. Ozpin podía sentirlo perfectamente, la esencia maligna pero calmada….por ahora, irradiando del hombre que no solo salvo a Summer, sino que hirió gravemente a Salem cortándole un brazo limpiamente.

Este guerrero realmente sería un buen aliado en la pelea contra los Grims, pero también está el problema de que no parecía tener ninguna intención de ser parte del grupo, de ser así y con la muestra de poder que acaba de darles, seguro James buscaría reclutarlo a la fuerza….o destruirlo si se negaba, eso podría convertirlo en un enemigo aún peor que Salem.

-"Bien ¿Alguna otra duda de lo que dije, Glynda Goodwitch?" pregunto Shura.

-"N-no….y-ya entendí….que no bromea"

-"Eso es bueno, ahora que saben con que están lidiando, quiero terminar con esto para poder seguir mi viaje….así que hablen de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

-"Claro señor Shura, empezare yo. Primero que nada, quisiera saber si usted conoce de una mujer llamada Salem, y si usted salvo a alguien llamado Summer Rose…." Pregunto Ozpin.

-"Tal vez….en lo personal no importaba salvar a esa mujer, y en cuanto a esa….patética criatura, háganme el favor de no mencionarla, jamás me había decepcionado tanto en toda mi larga vida…."

-"….¿Decepcionado?" pregunto Qrown.

-"Por supuesto. Cuando me trajeron a este mundo, me dijeron que un gran mal estaba amenazándolo, pensé que sería algo grande….un verdadero desafío, y resulto un ser un patético ser oscuro que ni poder tenia. Basto con que le cortara el brazo y la zorra comenzó a gritar….para luego escapar con el rabo entre las patas"

-"E-Entiendo….así que alguien lo trajo a usted a este mundo, para enfrentar a Salem ¿Sabe usted quién fue?"

-"El Gran Creador por supuesto, el ser que creo todo en el universo, si están poderoso me gustaría buscarlo y pelear con él….además me dijo que aparte de mí, otro Demonio había reencarnado en este mundo, así que pensaba ir a buscarlo….resulta que se trata de un antiguo amigo de mi pasado….por eso no quiero perder mucho tiempo" dijo Shura.

Esta información intereso a Ozpin y James para poder conseguir otro aliado si Shura se negaba, también a Raven le intereso podría beneficiar al clan y a ella misma, fuera de su hija Yang podría llegar a tener un hijo de sangre Branwen y Demonio, sería el ser más fuerte de todo Remnant. Qrown sabía que su hermana seguro intentaría buscar al otro Demonio, solo para poder tenerlo de pareja para ella y tener un hijo con él, en el peor de los casos lo pondrá de semental de la tribu y así aumentar el poder de la tribu.

-"Entiendo….aunque desconozco ese "Gran Creador", siguiendo con las preguntas. Tenemos información de que….te enfrentaste a miembros de la organización terrorista White Fang ¿Es eso cierto?" siguió Ozpin.

-"¿White Fang?... ¡Ah! El grupo de Faunos con el pelirrojo cuernos de toro, si me encontré con ellos aunque no recuerdo bien el nombre del líder….además de que no han dejado de enviar asesinos por mi cabeza, y lo peor es que ni eran fuertes….ese tipo Tauros se enojo mucho cuando me ataco con sus "Semblanza" y ni siquiera pudo dejarme una herida, al final le termino cortando el cuerno y brazo izquierdo. Dijo que de ahora en más el "White Fang" me estaría buscando, y no mintió pero no fue la gran cosa"

-"Te has convertido en el más buscado de una organización terrorista, y no te parece algo malo….este chico tiene agallas" comento Qrown.

-"Basta Qrown nada de eso importa, Director Ozpin podríamos terminar esto de una vez, con cada palabra….empiezo a dudar que sea una buena idea"

-"Esta bien Glynda, supongo que será mejor ir de una vez al punto de esta reunión ¿Estás de acuerdo James?" le pregunto al general que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Glynda respecto a la reputación que se formo el "Demonio".

-"Por supuesto, seré yo quien lo diga. Señor Shura, queremos que se una a nosotros en nuestra lucha contra Salem y los Grims, y así poder traer paz finalmente a Remnant"

-"Déjame pensarlo…..no"

La respuesta rápida del Demonio sorprendió a todos, salvo por Ozpin, Qrown y Raven que ya se esperaban algo como eso. Shura solo miro con total desinterés las reacciones de todos, aparte de ver que Ozpin y los dos hermanos con mirada tranquila, el general y las dos mujeres restantes parecían sorprendidos por lo rápido que respondió, y el tono despreocupado y desinteresado que uso molesto al general y a Winter.

-"¡¿P-Pero?! ¿Por qué no?" pregunto Glynda.

-"Porque yo no vine a hacer amigos, mucho menos a salvar al mundo para traer la paz, esas son solo tonterías. No importa si lograban acabar con ese remero de "bruja", sin un enemigo en común, los humanos empezaron una guerra contra los faunos, y después contra ellos mismos….hasta que al final se extingan. La idea de traer paz es solo una ilusión, por eso prefiero estar por mi cuenta….al final parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí, aunque….me divertí viendo a tu "hermana" tratando de atacarme por sorpresa, ahora veo….que la dichosa tribu Branwen….si bien es fuerte, no se compara conmigo. No se merecen ser considerados los más fuertes, ahora que estoy yo en este mundo"

Raven solo frunció el ceño, mientras se preparaba para desenfundar su espada y atacar, Qrown también tenía una mano atrás en el mango de su espada convertible en guadaña por si acaso. Ozpin estaba calmado pero decepcionado de la respuesta y Glynda mostraba estar enojada de las razones que dio el "demonio", sin embargo el general y su especialista estaban enojado de lo fácil que Shura acuso a la humanidad de ser salvajes que se terminarían matando entre ellos, una vez no tuvieran enemigos.

-"Lamentablemente Señor Shura, esa no es una opción, en especial con la información acaba de confirmar…."

-"James basta…."

-"No Ozpin la situación ha cambiado, al principio no creí que fueran cierto todos los reportes, pero con lo que dijo y….esa fuerza que mostro. No podemos dejarlo andar libre, sin mencionar que su poder si puede ser útil y si no quiere cooperar por voluntad, al menos podemos extraer su poder de alguna forma"

Ozpin y Glynda estaban más que en contra y temían que estuviera haciendo algo desesperado para poder asegurar el poder del Demonio, Qrown solo apretó el agarre de en su arma pues era más que probable que todo lo que Jimy dijo….era más que seguro que terminaría luchando por sus vidas, Raven pensaba lo mismo que su hermano y también se preparo. Por otro lado Shura solo miraba estoico, pero eso cambio.

-"….Jejeje….jajaja ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Hhhaaaaa que gracioso eres soldado de hojalata….realmente no sé si pensar que, o eres valiente o un simple estúpido que no sabe lo que dice"

-"Lamentablemente para ti, si conozco el peso de esas palabras, y he venido preparado para-"

-"¿Te refieres a los soldados escondidos en las ruinas?...sabia que estaban aquí desde el momento que llegue" dijo Shura despreocupado, sorprendiendo a James y Winter.

-"E-Entonces ¿Por qué te presentaste?" pregunto Winter.

-"¿Por qué? No lo sabes….dime, tú crees que yo considero que ustedes 6 y ese ejercito de debiluchos….son amenaza para mí. Eres una ingenua, la tierra de Ishgria es el mundo de donde los más poderosos demonios nacen, si alguno de ellos hubiera llegado a este mundo, ni todas las fuerzas combinadas de humanos, faunos e incluso Grims podrían hacerle frente….y yo soy uno de los 8 reyes demonios que gobierna una de las tierras de ese mundo…."

Esa información fue útil….y a la vez aterrador ¿Este sujeto era un Rey Demonio? entonces eso realmente explicaba porque Salem no pudo hacer nada más que huir, y si así fue para ella ¿Qué oportunidad tenían ellos?

Qrown ahora estaba más que seguro de que estaban en una muy mala situación, después de todo lo que dijo Shura, era más que seguro que esa muestra de poder de antes no fuera todo su poder. De ser así no tenia oportunidad, solo esperaba que Jimy no dijera otra estupidez.

-"Eso no importa, te llevaremos a Atlas y te encerrare en una celda, sea vivo o muerto" Qrown realmente quería ponerle un bozal al general.

-"Vaya que eres un tonto…." Dijo Shura sacudiendo la cabeza.

De inmediato se escucho el sonido de armas siendo cargadas y alistadas, de las ruinas salieron soldados con armadura blanca y traje gris debajo de esta, armados con rifles y otras armas de fuego. Apuntando a Shura y listos para disparar, pero se sorprendieron cuando su objetivo se lanzo frente a ellos con su espada en su mano derecha….haciendo un swing de derecha a izquierda, liberando una onda roja de fuego, al impactar el grupo de 20 soldados murieron carbonizados.

Como él inicio el ataque, las demás tropas salieron para empezar el ataque, por supuesto que Raven y Winter también entraron a la pelea. Sacando sus espadas empezaron a intercambiar golpes con Shura. Raven usaba su katana roja para abrir portales y tratar de atacarlo por sorpresa pero en el momento que él demonio vio esa habilidad, pudo fácilmente predecir y reaccionar rápidamente a cualquiera ataque sorpresa, Winter usaba sus Glifos, semblanza heredada de su familia, para invocar más enemigos contra él o hasta usaba los glifos de escudo, sus invocaciones solo ayudaron a evitar que más soldados atlesianos. Con todo el caos que estaba desatándose, los otros 4 estaban observando todo, aunque el general ya había sacado su revólver, por otro lado Ozpin miraba preocupado el combate, mientras Glynda solo cerraba os ojos y sobaba el lomo de su nariz en molestia. Solo Qrown se digno a expresar su enojo con el general, como siempre lo hacía cuando se reunían.

-"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Jimy?! Se supone que esto sería un reunión normal, si decía que no lo dejaríamos ir, no forzarlo ni capturarlo….ahora está peleando y matando a tus soldados sin que estos puedan defenderse. Si esto continua….el dejara de jugar y empezara a pelear en serio….y nos matara"

-"Es lo que se debe hacer, no podemos dejarlo andar libremente por Remnant, tenemos que encerrarlo y si es posible tratar de extraer su poder. Podría ser muy útil en la batalla contra Salem, en las manos adecuadas"

-"¿Y después qué? James ¿Qué hará el nuevo portador de ese poder? ¿Estará aún bajo tus órdenes, o querrá ser el que este al mando?...no podemos tomar ese poder y creer que lo podemos controlar, esto solo le da más razones para desconfiar….o querer ponerse en nuestra contra. Debes detenerlos ahora, si no podemos convencerlo a él, podemos buscar al otro que ha reencarnado en este mundo"

-"Lo buscaremos Ozpin, pero no podemos dejar libre a este. No te preocupes, la artillería pesada esta encamino mientras hablamos"

-"….Imbécil, no me digas que llamaste una-"

Antes de que Qrown terminara, Raven y Winter cayeron al suelo cerca de ellos, apoyadas en una de sus rodillas. Shura estaba frente al grupo una vez más, su espada curva y gran alabarda en sus manos manchadas de sangre de sus víctimas, y una mirada seria pero aburrida también.

-"Vamos….tienes más soldados seguro, envíalos a mí, como ovejas al matadero. Por otro lado, así que van a buscar a mi compañero, bueno la verdad después de como termino su vida en Ishgria….pensaba dejarlo vivir la nueva vida que tiene en este mundo como él quiera, por supuesto eso significa que no les dejare aprovecharse de él"

-"Genial esto se ve muy mal…." Comento Qrown sacando sus arma, una enorme espada de mango y empuñadura negros con un mecanismo de engranajes.

James disparo su revólver a Shura pero este solo desvió la bala con su espada, Glynda trato de usar su Semblaza de telequinesis para inmovilizar al demonio, este sintió una fuerza tratando de restringir sus movimientos pero solo libero su aura y rompió el agarre de Glynda quien quedo sorprendida, Ozpin afirmo el agarre en su bastón, listo para pelear también. Pero en ese momento Shura levanto la mirada al divisar algo a lo lejos, después de hizo un swing de arriba abajo al frente de él, cortando una enorme bala de mortero que impacto a los lados detrás de él.

Las otras 6 personas presentes se alejaron del lugar y los soldados se replegaron, tomando refugio en las ruinas e instalando artillería pesada para seguir atacando, las naves de atlas estaban en lo alto a media distancia del campo de batalla, disparando sus morteros bombardeando el lugar. Shura no estaba para nada preocupado de que una de esas balas lo impactaran con él, si bien tenía mucha potencia de fuego no se comparaban con la potencia de fuego de Beiorg. Por otro lado Ironwood estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, así que ordeno por intercomunicador que disparan a los edificios más altos en ruinas cerca a Shura, para enterrarlo y luego seguir el bombardeo para acabar de una vez esto.

Los cañones apuntaron más cerca a los cimientos de las ruinas de los edificios más altos, con unas cuantos disparaos más los golpes con que Shura desviaba las balas, al final termino por derrumbar todo encima de él. Aún con todo el polvo en el lugar el general mando a que siguieran con el bombardeo, lanzando todos los explosivos y balas perforantes para poder acabar con el Demonio. Pensando que era suficiente Ironwood ordeno que cesara el ataque, algunos soldados se acercaron y saludaron reportando que cerca del 20% de las fuerzas habían sido destruidas por el ataque inicial de Shura, el general les ordeno agruparse y empezar a buscar los restos del Demonio para ser llevados a Atlas para análisis.

Ozpin y los demás se reunieron con James, aunque por alguna razón Qrown estaba más concentrado en ver al lugar donde "supuestamente" estaba el cuerpo de Shura, donde los soldados estaban usando los paladines atlesianos para poder remover los escombros.

-"Esto fue demasiado James….acordamos que íbamos a tratar de convencerlo, pero tu ahora quieres encerrarlo o matarlo para extraer su poder" dijo Glynda enojada.

-"Esto también es decisión del consejo, ellos tampoco iban a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ganar una gran ventaja contra Salem"

-"¿Es eso o en verdad solo quieren más poder para asegurar su poder sobre Remnant?" pregunto Ozpin.

-"Eso no me corresponde a mí confirmarlo Ozpin, y más te vale no cuestionar los motivos del consejo-"dijo el general.

-"Seguro que sí Jimy, pero eso ya no importa….con todo lo que hiciste….solo lograste cabrearlo, ahora sí que estamos en problemas"

Fue las únicas palabras que Qrown dijo, y que dejaron un extraño sentimiento de pavor en el ambiente. El cual solo aumento….cuando una onda de energía roja de fuego, en forma de luna creciente, a travesó los escombros y voló en dirección a una de las tres fragatas atlesianas, partiéndola a la del medio a la mitad la cual luego exploto. Incluso el general no podía creer lo que observaba, una de sus mejores armas contra los Grim fue destruido solo con ese ataque, de repente la rocas del derrumbe comenzaron a calentarse al punto en que se comenzaron a derretir….casi como lava, los soldados que no pudieron salir de ahí se quemaban con la lava, ni siquiera sus auras o sus armaduras podían defenderlos del extremo calor y el fuego que comenzaba a brotar entre las rocas.

Entonces hubo una explosión desde adentro de los escombros, la fuerza de la explosión destruyo todos los escombros e incinero a cualquier soldado cerca, en el centro de la explosión se encontraba Shura….su piel era rojo claro y su pelo amarillo había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo blanco con rojo y tenía una mueca de rabia, mientras que su cuerpo emitía un aura roja carmesí y su espada curva estaba envuelta en llamas. Comparado con lo que habían sentido antes, ahora todos los presentes podían sentir el frio abrazo de la muerte cernirse sobre ellos.

-"Bien hecho Jimy….ahora estamos jodidos" dijo Qrown sacando su arma listo para pelear para sobrevivir.

Los primeros en entrar a la batalla fueron por supuesto los paladines atlesianos, los cuales no duraron un segundo pues Shura lanzo su alabarda, esta voló girando en círculos y despedazando cada robot con el que impactaba con facilidad, los soldados que aún estaban con vida después de la explosión cayeron víctimas de las espadas curva y recta de Shura. Una vez acabado con ellos, el Demonio clavo la espad claymore ancha que estaba usando en su mano izquierda en el piso, atrapando su alabarda y sujetándola como una lanza, la cargo con un aura de fuego y la arrojo en dirección a la fragata del lado derecho. Cuando el arma impacto de inmediato se desataron múltiples explosiones dentro de la nave, empezando a caer a la tierra para reunirse a los restos de la otra fragata derribada.

James Ironwood ordeno rápidamente al único crucero de batalla restante que se retirara, también dio la orden de retirada al resto de las tropas con vida, que eran solo 50 soldados de 200 que habían al inicio. Shura no se molesto en tratar de perseguirlos, solo concentro su mirada en las 5 personas que citaron aquí y la acosadora que lo seguía, su ira fría y calmada estaba dirigida en especial al general.

- **"…Felicidades soldado de hojalata…mi hiciste enojar, y eso es fácil de lograr…te juro que te voy a hacer pedazos…con mis propias manos"** dijo Shura con su voz Demoniaca.

-"Me compadezco de ti Jimy, pero te lo mereces" dijo Qrown poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

-"¿Qué opinas Qrown? ¿Podremos vencerlo tú yo juntos?" pregunto su hermana.

-"Claro que no, a las justas podremos sobrevivir a la pelea"

-"Director Opzpin ¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto Glynda.

-"No podemos hacer nada más que defendernos, en su estado el no va escucharnos, ya no más gracias a James" dijo Ozpin agarrando su bastón listo para pelear.

-"Eso no importa ya Ozpin, acabemos con él de una vez p-" antes de que pudiera terminar James Shura hablo.

- **"Ya es suficiente de hablar…luchen…luchen como si su vida dependiera de eso, pues así es"** dijo mientras guardaba su Claymore en su espalda.

El siguiente movimiento que hizo el Demonio, fue lanzar su espada curva hacía ellos, clavándose entre el Ozpin y James. Creando una barrera de fuego que separo al general y a Winter de Ozpin y los demás, antes de poder reaccionar James Ironwood recibió un puñetazo al mentón por parte de Shura, hubiera salido volando por la fuerza del golpe….pero Shura atrapo su pierna derecha con la mano con la que lo golpeo en la mandíbula (la izquierda), luego jalo con fuerza y azoto al general contra el suelo dejándolo boca abajo.

Luego procedió a darle un fuerte jalona su extremidad….arrancando su pierna derecha desde la articulación del muslo y la cadera, molestándose al no verlo sangrar. James se dio la vuelta y descargo todas las balas de su revólver en el pecho y rostro de Shura, sin embargo solo pudo ver las balas chocar contra su piel sin penetrarla, el Demonio se harto de eso y agarro su mano derecha en la que agarraba su arma y comenzó a aplastar ambas lentamente, una vez hechas pedazos tomo el brazo desde el codo y dio un tirón arrancándolo desde el hombro. Cuando hizo esto levanto el cuerpo de James, aprovecho ese momento para hundir su misma mano derecha dentro del pectoral derecho metálico del general y destruyo su pulmón biónico, comenzando a producir su aura de calor alrededor de su mano para comenzar a cocinarlo vivo desde adentro.

Justo entonces apareció Winter con su espada tratando de atacar y salvar a su general, Shura dejo caer el cuerpo de Ironwood al suelo y uso sus brazos para bloquear los ataques de la espada, usando su mano izquierda atrapo y rompió la espada para luego agarrar el fragmento de la punta para clavarlo en el muslo izquierdo de Winter y luego jalar en diagonal hacia el mismo lado. Ella cayó de rodillas por el dolor, levantando la mirad vio el puño derecho de Shura acercándose a su rostro, a lo que alzo sus dos brazos para defenderse pero la fuerza del golpe le disloco el brazo derecho y la tiro al piso.

Habiendo acabado con dos, fue hacía su espada curva y la saco del suelo, extinguiendo el muro de fuego. Dejando a Ozpin, Glynda, Qrown y Raven ver lo que paso con los dos miembros de Atlas. Observándolos detenidamente, decidió ir primero por los dos hermanos, así que volvió a sacar su otra espada y cargo contra los dos pelinegros. Qrown y Raven rápidamente levantaron sus espadas y empezaron, los tres peleaban chocando espadas con gran fuerza y rapidez sin dejarse herir, Shura blandia cada una de sus espadas como un maestro luego cambio de técnica lanzando estocadas rápidas contra los dos, los cuales apenas podían bloquearlas todas dejando varios cortes en sus brazos. Con un fuerte golpe, Shura mando a volar a Raven hacia atrás y empezó a concentrarse en Qrown, este convirtió su espada en guadaña para poder tener un mayor rango de ataque y defensa, con cada golpe que bloqueaba sentía la estructura de su arma temblar e incluso crujir, al final Shura logro ponerse detrás de él y dejarle un corte profundo en su espalda y cuando intento contraatacarle, golpeo con fuerza su brazo con el pomo de su espada curva, rompiéndole el humero, con todo ese daño Qrown quedo fuera de combate.

Justo entonces Raven apareció por un portal por la espalda de Shura, quien estaba viendo a Qrown caer al suelo sosteniendo su brazo, haciendo un swing vertical desde arriba contra el demonio….quien respondió con su propio swing vertical desde abajo con su claymore para bloquear el ataque de Raven. Con la fuerza de su ataque la katana roja se rompió, Shura guardo su espada curva y rápidamente atrapo a Raven del cuello nuevamente con su mano derecha, acercándola a su rostro.

- **"A ti te voy a humillar de la peor forma ¿Cómo te atreves a pelear sin usar todo tu poder contra mí?"**

-"¿De qué….estas…..hhhaaaa….hablando?"

- **"Crees que no me di cuenta de ese extraño poder dentro de ti, que ingenua eres…pero no importa, no es como si eso hubiera cambiado el hecho de que no podrías ganar"**

Shura procedió a darle un fuerte cabezazo, abriéndole una herida sangrante en la frente, luego uso el pomo de su claymore para golpear su muslo derecho, rompiendo su fémur y haciéndola gritar de dolor, después de eso la tiro fuertemente al piso dejándola inconsciente.

Ahora solo quedaban dos, para su sorpresa esta vez no tuvo que ir a buscarlos. Fue Ozpin el primero en aparecer usando su bastón como espada ataco a Shura quien se defendió con su espada claymore, retrocediendo inmediatamente después de conectar el golpe, entonces piedras fueron lanzadas contra el demonio rojo por parte de Glynda.

Él solo destruyo las piedras fácilmente con su espada y su puño, defendiéndose cada vez que Ozpin aparecía de nuevo para atacarlo, la cosas eran más interesantes al menos. La batalla siguió por un buen rato, pero poco a poco la ventaja se inclino de vuelta en favor a Shura. Poco a poco Ozpin estaba a empezando sufrir, al tratar de aguantar los golpes a todo poder del Demonio, en ocasiones llega a romper su guardia, de no ser por el apoyo de Glynda habría terminado mortalmente herido.

Shura estaba disfrutando una buena pelea dos contra uno, intercambiando golpes con Ozpin a gran velocidad, hasta que al final logro romper su guardia y asestarle una estocada en el pectoral derecho, perforando hasta su pulmón, la fuerza del impacto y la esencia del poder del demonio agravo la herida, por lo que Ozpin se desplomo al piso sosteniendo su pecho mientras jadeaba. Shura se acerco pero se detuvo cuando sintió una fuerza invisible restringir su cuerpo….otra vez, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Glynda usaba toda su fuerza para poder apartar al demonio de Ozpin, ambos forcejeaban pero solo la rubia estaba por caer agotada del esfuerzo, entonces el grupo de 20 soldados que supuestamente se fueron aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar a Shura para distraerlo, teniendo éxito.

Con la distracción de los soldados, Glynda pudo acercarse a Ozpin, luego uso su telequinesis para traer a Qrown y Raven, después a Winter….y el cuerpo destrozado de James Ironwood. Para su buena suerte, Shura estaba más concentrado en masacrar a los soldados restantes.

 **Ω**

De esta forma regresamos a la escena del inicio, Shura acabo con todos los soldados, ahora solo quedaban Ozpin y los demás. Acercándose a ellos, ya en su forma normal y menos enojado, deteniéndose frente a ellos guardando sus armas, incluso su alabarda regreso volando así él.

-"Bueno al menos pude disfrutar de una pelea, en especial contigo….Ozpin dijiste que te llamas ¿no?...en el peor de los casos, para ti por supuesto, me daré una vuelta por Vale para pelear contigo otra vez"

-"¡Maldición chico! ¡Deja de buscar pelea donde y con cualquiera!" se quejo Qrown tratando de aplicar más aura en sanar sus heridas, pero la energía de Shura retrasaba el proceso.

-"¡E-Eres….u-un maldito….m-monstruo!" decía Ironwood mientras su cuerpo perdía energía de su lado ciborg y su aura apenas detenía el sangrado interno.

-"Oh….por supuesto que lo soy. Ahora entiendes que no eres nada para mí, y lo mismo es para los demás. Atrévanse a volver a tratar de controlarme….y destruiré todos los reinos de este mundo….y yo no amenazo en vano"

-"Nosotros….hhhaaaa….solo queríamos tener tu apoyo, para poder acabar de una vez con…..hhhaaaa….nuestra con la oscuridad de nuestro mundo…." Dijo Ozpin aún afectado por su herida.

-"Como dije antes, yo no busco aliarme con nadie y así será mientras siga en este mundo, sin embargo prometí al creador que acabaría con el mal de este mundo….simplemente me tomaré mi tiempo, pues como dije antes. Una vez ya no tengan a su enemigo común, buscarán otro, tal vez el vecino de al lado….por otro lado pueden buscar al otro Demonio que reencarno en este mundo, y formar una alianza, pero más les vale que no abusen de su confianza. Ya que todo está dicho….me retiro, rueguen a sus dioses….que no nos volvamos a encontrar"

Con esas últimas palabras Shura se impulso al cielo envuelto en un aura roja, luego se fue volando en dirección al Norte. Para gran terror del General Ironwood y Winter, esperaban que el demonio no llegara a conocerse con el CEO de la compañía Schnee.

 **Al fin. No pensé que me tardaría tanto, seguro fue porque decidí hacer que Jaune peleara mostrando su nueva fuerza, bueno al menos pude terminar el capítulo 2 de esta historia….la cual casi olvido por completo.**

 **Gracias a Astarid, estoy más que listo para poder avanzar un poco más en esta historia, a pesar que casí nadie la lee o ni se molesta en dejar su comentario. Espero que con lo que puse al principio de las nuevas ideas que tuve, al menos me dejen su opinión respecto a ellas, de hecho se me ocurrió otra idea.**

 **Esta vez salió porque di un vistazo a los personajes de Elsword, un juego que deje de jugar…porque no me digno a descargarlo en mi laptop…y porque solía solo ir a jugarlo afuera en alguna cabina (tal vez termine descargándolo para jugar). Como sea, esta es otra idea para crossover de Mahouka Kouko no Rettosei, esta vez usando a Add (cuyo verdadero nombre es Edward Grenore), uno de los personajes seleccionables del juego, usando su trabajo final del Time Tracer, que es el Mad Paradox.**

 **Cuando leí su historia, pensé que podría darle una nueva vida en el mundo de Mahouka, emparejándolo con Mayumi y así encontrar la felicidad que perdió….y que lo llevo a al borde de la locura. Además al ser un ente que prácticamente ya no un ser físico, lo convierte en un ser prácticamente inmune a todo tipo de magia, gracias a su maestría en el manejo del espacio-tiempo. Pueden buscar la imagen del personaje en , estaré usando las dos formas (Normal y Verdadera Forma), por supuesto su forma normal será de 18 años, al igual que su forma verdadera. Entablando una relación de amistad con Mayumi (y su familia OC de mi creación) le ayudara a recuperar parte de su humanidad y poder dominar mejor su poder.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, por favor…POR FAVOR, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Pues realmente me gusta leerlas, además ayuda a elegir qué historia actualizar después….por ejemplo: me han pedido que actualice el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, después de esa tal vez siga con el capítulo 2 de mi crossover de Dragon Blaze y Testament of Sister New Devil.**

 **Así que espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…la cual demorara mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave Frontier x RWBY: Los Demonios de Guerra llegan Remnant**

 **Bueno decidí hacer este capítulo de una vez, aunque tal vez esté trabajando en otro al mismo tiempo que con este, es para practicar un poco. Bueno resumiendo este capítulo: Shura regreso de Atlas después de su visita al imbécil de Jacquess, aparte de que descubrió algo interesante respecto al Dust, luego llego a Vale donde decidió "sentar cabeza"…por ahora, conociendo a Ruby y su hermana Yang (A quien tuvo que…bueno ya lo verán), recibirá una invitación de parte de Ozpin para atender a su escuela (pese a las quejas de Glynda) la cual aceptara…solo para poder encontrar al humano en el que su amigo Hisui encarno.**

 **Terminara justo antes de la "gran pijamada" en el auditorio, la siguiente parte será en el otro capítulo, una muestra de las fuerzas de Shura y Hisui/Jaune en batalla.**

 **Además de eso pondré de una vez la lista del Harem para los dos:**

 **-Shura: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Seinna Khan y Nero Claudius(a pedido de unos amigos).**

 **-Hisui/Jaune: Pyrrha, Glynda, Raven, Winter, Cinder (él será quien la enfrente en la torre, liberando su poder demoniaco y derrotándola, cortándole al brazo izquierdo, aún así habrá dejado un gran impacto en ella pues él decide perdonarla incluso después de todo lo que hizo) y Queen Sheeba (Caster).**

 **Otra cosa que deba poner lo haré al final, así que empecemos de una vez. Como saben no soy dueño de nada, solo tomo prestado todo para la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

" **voz durante forma demonio"**

 **Capítulo 3.- Llegada a Beacon, encuentro con la niña "de caperuza roja y ojos plateados", trato con el "Mago" y entrando a la Academia Vale.**

 **Shura POV**

Este mundo termino siendo muy aburrido….no hay nadie verdaderamente fuerte aquí. Ni los humanos, ni los faunos, ni los llamados "Grim". Aunque si le doy el crédito de que hayan al menos 2 individuos que saben cómo poner de mal humor, además del hombre de hojalata….ahora este el estúpido de traje blanco, que se cree rey o algo así solo por tener mucho dinero. Al menos pude disfrutar de verlo hacer una rabieta….cuando destruí una de las minas de "Dust" y libero a esos mineros bajo abuso.

Como sea, esa pequeña visita a la mina resulto educativa. Ahora mismo estoy de regreso al pueblo que el tipo toro trato de atacar, o al menos cerca del lugar. Espero mi pequeño experimento funcione.

 **Narración normal.**

Shura había viajado a Atlas para conocer más de Remmant, así que la ciudad más avanzada le pareció el mejor lugar para aprender, le fue fácil infiltrarse….o al menos dejar inconsciente a cualquier soldado atlesiano que trato de arrestarlo. Dejando de los lados los problemas, logro encontrar bibliotecas públicas para empezar a entender la historia de este mundo más a fondo.

Los primeros inicios de humanos y faunos, las batallas contra los Grim, la gran guerra entre los reinos, y ahora el conflicto con los faunos y el White Fang. Nada que las personas que ayudaba en sus viajes no le explicaron, pero pudo conseguir nueva información del elemente llamado "Dust" y sus usos actuales, no importándole la tontería de la compañía Schnee, le intereso más probar que tan bueno era ese tipo de energía….o si era compatible con el poder de un demonio de Ishgria.

Para probar esto se le ocurrió sacar un poco de este elemento de las minas más cercanas a Atlas, las del compañía Schnee. Lo cual lo llevo causar un conflicto en una de estas, matar algunos guardias entre ellos soldado de Atlas, y liberar a los mineros….en especial faunos, que eran maltratados. Consiguiendo al menos 5 cristales de alta calidad para sus pruebas, lamentablemente se olvido por un momento lo volátil que era el Dust, de hecho un nuevo grupo de guardias trato de atraparlo y por accidente termino disparando a un cristal de la mina, el efecto….explosión en cadena. Shura estaba más cerca de la explosión pero su cuerpo adsorbió el impacto lo suficiente para que pudiera hacer una ruta de escape de la mina con su carga a salvo. Saliendo justo a tiempo para ver llegar a al dueño, Jacquess Schnee….y escucharlo decir mil maldiciones al ver la mina destruida.

Volviendo al tema del experimento, Shura se fue a un lugar bien apartado de cualquier rastro de civilización para poder experimentar en paz, el primer cristal en ser examinado era de color blanco….él sintió fácilmente la energía dentro….pero eso nada más. No era nada impresionante, pero suponía que para los humanos y faunos de esos tiempos antiguos fue la mejor arma que podían usar para seguir con su lucha para sobrevivir.

Según el libro que leyó, cada color del cristal hace referencia al elemento que genera al activarse, y para esto necesitan de su "Aura". Siendo él un demonio dudaba que pudiera tener un Aura, asi que uso su energía….no espero sin embargo que el cristal comenzara a emitir relámpagos de energía oscura, mucho menos que comenzara a crecerle espinas. El cristal para estar creciendo de adentro hacia afuera, espinas de cristal salían en toda dirección, algunas intentaban perforar su piel pero no podían. Como no dejaba de imbuir más de su energía, la energía dentro del cristal comenzó a hacerse inestable….Shura sabía que iba a detonar, así con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo hacia el cielo, esperando que al dejar la atmosfera perdiera poder, pasando la atmosfera afino su visión….el cristal seguía lleno de energía….y entonces estallo.

Muchos de los que miraban al cielo en diferentes partes de Remmant, recordaron ese día en la noche que un misterioso sol miniatura apareció en el cielo, al estar más cerca Shura pudo sentir la fuerza de la explosión descender sobre él. No estuvo mal la primera prueba, fuera de potenciar la fuerza producida por el cristal….también lo mantenía funcionando incluso fuera del planeta. Él siguió con sus experimentos, descubriendo que otro efecto que presentaba el Dust….era que se volvía nocivo para los Grim, lo comprobó al capturar a un Goliath y enterrar en su lomo un cristal rojo de Dust, lo mantuvo en observación para ver su cuerpo carcomerse por la energía del Dust Corrupto, el elefante murió sufriendo en 1 día y medio. En todo ese lapso de tiempo ningún otro Grim se le acercaba, lo evitaban como si de una plaga se tratara.

El cristal que uso era del tamaño de una cabeza humana, por lo que tal vez los de menos tamaño habrían demorado en matar al Grim del gran tamaño. Por otro lado el área de efecto repelente del cristal era de un radio de al menos 100 m. también descubrió un efecto nocivo de esto, cuando los animales se acercaban al cristal parecían absorber algo de la energía de este, eran más agresivos incluso con los de su especie, pero morían después de 5 horas. Todavía quedaba ver que pasaría en los humanos, por eso decidió venir para probarlo en el pueblo.

Viendo desde un acantilado cerca al pequeño pueblo estaban bien al parecer estaban prosperando, pero a él no le importaba, mientras rápido acababa con esto mejor, bajando de este al dejar caer al frente toco tierra con fuerza arrodillado. Avanzo lento pero seguro, solo debía dejar el cristal cerca de alguna casa para ver qué pasaba, llegando a la más cercana….de la que vio salir a un hombre humano y a su esposa e hija faunos, juntos como una familia feliz. por alguna razón él se detuvo a verlos, luego miro el cristal en su mano derecha y….se fue rápido para que no lo vieran.

 **Shura POV**

 **-** _'¿Qué rayos fue eso?...acaso sentí compasión'_

No lo puedo creer….jamás me importa nada en mi vida, salvo hacerme fuerte a todo costa, y ahora hasta ver a una infante me hace dudar de mis deciones. Este mundo me está afectando….o las personas creo.

-"Hhhhaaaa mejor me voy a Vale, ya veré donde pruebo el dust corrupto…."

 **De aquí en más, pura narración normal.**

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin problemas, incluso lo dejaron entrar sin preguntarle nada con respecto a su identidad o sus asuntos. Después de su pelea con el tal Ozpin y su grupo, esperaban al menos uno que otro papel con su foto y una recompensa, como los hay en Atlas ahora, seguro con el doble de recompensa debido a lo de la mina.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Vale, no vio nada que le llamara la atención, todo parecía tranquilo.

 ***¡CRASH!***

Justo entonces pudo escuchar no muy lejos el sonido de vidrio romperse, además de algo caer fuertemente contra el pavimento.

-"Parece que alguien esta divirtiéndose no muy lejos de aquí, bueno. Espero no lo moleste que me una…."

Corriendo al lugar de donde venia el ruido, llegando a una calle desierta, seguro por la pelea que se daba en estos momentos. Frente a una tienda con el nombre "From Dust Until The Dawn", un grupo de sujetos con traje negro, lentes y corbata de color rojo estaban luchando….y perdiendo contra, una niña de 15, vestida con un vestido negro de cuello alto y manga larga, con la falda encima de sus rodillas, con bordados rojas al final, llevaba pantimedias y unas botas de combate negro con hileras rojas, además de una gran capa roja con una capucha. Y armada con lo que parecía una guadaña mecánica….mucho más grande que ella, y que al parecer sabía manejar muy bien, llevaba un cinturón gris con el emblema de una rosa en color plateado y que cargaba unas set de alas de alto calibre.

Shura noto pese a la gran velocidad con la que la niña se movía a veces, dejando una estela de pétalos de rosa, que la niña tenía el pelo negro corto hasta el cello, con los bordes rojizos, y unos curiosos ojos plateados.

- _'Uuummm ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes?'_

La niña parecía divertirse y tenía todo bajo control, así que Shura decidió observar el espectáculo, viendo "todo la pintura" había un sujeto de pelo naranja corto tapando su ojo izquierdo, ojo color verde, con un abrigo blanco con botones dorados, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, con un sombrero pequeño con una franja roja, fumando un habano o algo parecido. Con un bastón, el cual presentaba una boquilla en la parte inferior, al parecer un arma oculta.

-' _El líder del grupo de ladrones, supongo….bueno la verdad no parece del tipo que guste de enfrentamientos directos'_

Después de que la niña acabara con el último del grupo, entonces el sujeto del sombrero decidió intervenir.

-"Valieron cada centavo chicos….en serio. Bueno Red, creo que podemos decir que ha sido una tarde memorable" decía mientras tiraba su cigarro al piso y aplastaba con su bastón, escuchándose la sirena de la policía.

-"Y aunque me gustaría quedarme, me temo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan" levanto la punta de su bastón apuntando a la chica, disparando una granada de Dust de fuego en dirección a ella.

Ruby estaba lista para esquivar el ataque pero entonces alguien apareció frente a ella y corto el proyectil, el cual exploto a los lados sin lastimarla, viendo al frente a una hombre fornido con armadura roja y una hombrera negra en el hombro izquierdo, cargando una espada y un hacha de mango largo en su espalda y otras más pequeñas en su cinturón. Levantándose dejo ver su 1.95 de altura, pudiendo ver su cabello rubio oscuro y la tez morena, volteo levemente su cabeza para mirarla dejando ver sus ojos rojos.

-"¡Oye niña, no te distraigas!" le dijo el extraño que la protegió.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el tipo se había escapado, miro a todo lado buscándolo.

-"Ay por favor….Esta por allá, subiendo las escaleras del edificio" dijo Shura apuntando con su espada, al tipo que efectivamente subía las escaleras de emergencia de un complejo departamental.

-"¿Le parece bien que vaya por él?" pregunto Ruby al dueño de la tiendo, un viejito con calva que solo dijo "Aja".

Volteando a ver al rubio moreno, este ya no estaba, decidió dejar su búsqueda para después y fue a perseguir al ladrón del sombrero. Shura estaba oculto en uno de los techos de los edificios cerca al cual el ladrón subía, observo a Ruby impulsarse al techo con su arma, y encarar de nuevo al tipo ese, antes de que pudieran empezar un Bullhead apareció, una maquina voladora creada por los humanos para viaje y transporte. Shura ya subió a uno y la verdad….él prefería volar, el ladron se subió a la nave y luego le grito a la chica para luego sacar un cristal de Dust rojo y lanzárselo a los pies de la chica de la guadaña, luego le apunto con su bastón para hacerlo detonar, justo entonces una figura se interpuso entre la explosión y la niña de ojos plateados.

- _'Vaya vaya….así que en esta ciudad residen ella y el "mago"….bueno, creo que le daré una visita'_

Él fácilmente reconoció a la mujer rubia con la habilidad de telequinesis, la mujer manifestó un circulo de energía purpura para bloquear la explosión, luego manipulo los escombros para lanzarlos como proyectiles para atacar la nave. Shura observo bien la nave, afino su mirada en la parte donde estaba el piloto, casi pudo definir una figura femenina en un traje rojo con líneas doradas y unos mechones de una cabellera negra. Sintió un poder extraño pero familiar, proveniente de esa mujer.

-' _Se parece a…. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? Creo que estaba muy mal para decirme su nombre'_

Mientras tanto el ataque a la nave seguía, esta vez la rubia de ojos verdes con el látigo de equitación, lanzo lo que parecía un ataque combinado con Dust de hielo, creando un tormenta de granizo que caía como carámbanos, fácilmente perforando metal como si nada. entonces apareció la mujer que estaba de piloto, más con la sombra del techo de la nave ni Ruby ni la cazadora que estaba protegiéndola podían ver su rostro, solo alcanzaron a ver su cuerpo, piernas calzando zapatos de tacón alto, y sus brazos. De su vestido rojo, los gravados dorados en sus brazos comenzaron a brillar, entonces la mujer lanzo una esfera de fuego para contraatacar. La cazadora pudo defenderse sin problemas, pero al parecer las chispas que dejo la bola de fuego y que cayeron al suelo alrededor de ella formaron un mina, la cual la mujer activo para tratar de acabar de una vez con ella.

Goodwitch fácilmente evito la explosión y reformo los escombros de la explosión con sus telequinesis a modo de una lanza para lanzarla contra el Bullhead, en respuesta la mujer piromante lanzo varias bolas de fuego para destruir la lanza de escombros pero el manejo experto de la cazadora volvió a reunir los escombros para reenviarlos y atacar, el ladrón ahora de piloto volteo la nave para evitar mayor daño recibiendo unos raspones en el fuselaje. Goodwitch volvió a manipular los escombros, esta vez atacando por 3 lados a la vez, a lo que la piromante invoco un campo de fuego alrededor de la nave para quemar de una vez todos los escombros.

- _'Nada mal….así que esa "niña" logro robar un poco de los poderes de la otra. Bueno….espero entonces….me des una buena pelea'_ Shura pensaba al reconocer quien era la piromante.

Mientras en el techo, Ruby decidió ayudar disparando su arma, su guadaña en forma de rifle, pero las balas eran fácilmente bloqueadas con una mano por la mujer del vestido rojo. La piromante entonces volvió a activar las minas explosivas de fuego para acabar con las dos, hubiera funcionada…..de no ser porque una espada muy bien conocida para las 3 mujeres se clavo en el piso del techo entre ambos bandos, la misma fácilmente absorbió la energía de fuego de la minas….disipándolas.

Las 3 miraron el arma con diferentes expresiones. Goodwitch y la piromante sintieron un leve escalofrío, y Ruby sonrió un poco al reconocer el arma. Fue entonces cuando un muy familiar guerrero de armadura roja, tez morena y pelo rubio apareció sacando la espada clavada y apoyándola en su hombro derecho.

-"¡No está mal "niña"!" dijo Shura con un mirada satisfecha y una sonrisa divertida.

-"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto el ladrón.

-"¡Sacanos de aquí ahora!" le grito apresurada su compañera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, él cerro las compuertas de la nave y acelero para escapar. Goodwitch no sabía cómo reaccionar, el hombre que humillo a Ozpin y Irronwood, y a los demás incluyéndola a ella, el que hizo pedazos todo un batallón de elite de Atlas. Estaba en Vale, el "Demonio de Guerra".

-"¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo entraste a Vale?" pregunto ella estando en guardia.

-"Caminando….nadie en la entrada me detuvo ni me dijo que no podía entrar, y aun si lo hubieran hecho…. ¿Crees que alguno me hubiera podido detener?" la respuesta solo aumento su miedo.

-"¡Eres tú! Gracias por la ayuda antes. Dime ¿Eres un Cazador?" dijo muy animada la oji-plateada, mientras admiraba sus armas.

-"No niña, soy un demonio guerrero" dijo Shura, nada molesto de verla revisar sus armas.

Ruby dejo de observar sus armas y luego se fue con Goodwitch para pedirle su autógrafo, pero esta solo le dijo que la llevaría a la comisaria, lo cual la deprimió. Aunque le levanto el ánimo, y casi le da un ataque cardiaco a Glynda, cuando Shura dijo que la acompañaría.

En una sala de la comisaria, Glynda le recriminaba a Ruby por sus acciones mientras que Shura esperaba en otra habitación sentado meditando un poco, ordenando sus pensamientos y esperando.

- _'Vale resulto ser donde reside el "Mago" y su asistente creo….fuera de eso la "niña" que junto esos 2 debiluchos atacaron a la otra mujer del caballo blanco, parece haber robado el poder de esta….solo un poco. Luego esta esa niña de capa roja y ojos plateados….la cual me resulta extrañamente familiar….parecida a alguien que conozco o conocí'_

Habiendo esperado suficiente, Shura decidió ir a buscar a la mujer del látigo, y al "Mago" que parecia estar junto a ella y la niña de ojos plateados también. Llegando justo cuando terminaban de hablar, justo cuando la pequeña les pregunto acerca de él.

-"Por cierto ¿Qué fue del "demonio guerrero"?

-"Cierto, Director Ozpin. Ese "Monstruo" esta aquí en Vale ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?" pregunto Glynda.

-"¿Qué te parece si para empezar….me dejas hablar?"

Dijo Shura entrando por la puerta silenciosamente, los presentes solo se dieron cuenta de él cuando hablo, aunque Glynda se sorprendió y se puso en guardia, Ozpin solo se levanto para saludar notándose la leve molestia en uno de sus costados.

-"Señor Shura, es algo inesperado verlo en Beacon"

-"Ya visite Atlas, un idiota de traje blanco me dejo claro que no quiero volver a ese reino….por ahora. Veo que la herida aún lo molesta"

-"Un poco si…"

Shura extendió su mano, la energía demoniaca que impedía la curación del aura de Ozpin se disipo dejando que el aura actúe normalmente.

-"¿Mejor?"

-"Si, muchas gracias. Dígame ¿Hay alguna razón por la que este aquí en Vale?"

-"Sinceramente, no. Pero hasta ahora es el mejor reino que he visitado, así que me quedare un buen tiempo"

Esto dejo muy preocupada a Glynda, alguien como él libre en Vale….solo era el inicio de muchos problemas, sin mencionar que no podrían detenerlo, incluso ahora siguen con la exhaustiva búsqueda del segundo demonio en Remmant. Si al menos estuviera aquí en Vale, tendría una posible oportunidad de someter a este monstruo, si el que el segundo es al menos tan fuerte como él.

-"En ese caso ¿Qué le parecería asistir a mi Academia Beacon para futuros cazadores?"

-"¡¿D-D-D-DIRECTOR OZPIN?!"

Otro pequeño golpe al corazón de Goodwitch, Shura por otro lado parecía interesado, y Ruby miraba expectante por la respuesta.

-"Pues la verdad no suena mal, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Está bien"

Y así el Demonio Rojo se enlisto en Beacon

 **Tiempo después (no sé cuánto tiempo paso para Ruby entre la entrevista en la comisaria y de frente el Bullhead con su hermana…rumbo a Beacon)**

Shura estaba tranquilo descansando en uno de los asientos de la nave en la que iba a Beacon, con la chica de ojos plateados, la cual estaba en reencuentro….con quien al parecer es un familiar. Una chica de 17 años de bien desarrollado cuerpo, si uno denota que tiene una delantera copa C+, con pelo rubio frondoso largo hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y alcanzo a ver uno ojos color lila. Su vestimenta consta de un chaleco café con mangas cortas sobre un top amarillo con una pequeña marca de un corazón en llamas en color negro, cerrado a modo de corcet en el abdomen pero dejando ver su ombligo, unos shorts negros con un cinturón multiuso para cargar municiones, botas cafés hasta la mitad de la pierna sobre unas medias amarillas, una bufanda amarilla en el cuello, unos guantes negros sin dedo. Llevaba unos brazaletes de metal amarillo pequeños, Shura pensó que tal vez era su arma de batalla en forma compacta, además que….si tenía en cuenta la expresión de la niña de pelo plateado….la chica tenía mucha fuerza.

- _'Y ahora parece que esa también me parece conocida, a medias pues solo la figura me es familiar, el color del cabello y los ojos no'_

Dejo a las dos disfrutar su reencuentro y conversación, volvió a meditar en silencio recordando su más reciente trato.

 **Flashback, en la comisaria después de la conversación y liberación de Ruby.**

 _-"Entonces Señor Shura, estaré esperando en Beacon su llegada. Pero primero quisiera dejar algunas reglas en claro…." Dijo Ozpin serio._

 _-"Claro supongo" dijo él desinteresado._

 _-"Primero que nada por favor mantenga su agresividad al mínimo con los demás estudiantes"_

 _-"Si no me molestan o se ganan una paliza de mi parte, yo no les hare nada….tal vez"_

 _-"Muy bien, segundo es que mantenga en secreto que usted es un demonio, Miss Rose también ser informada de mantenerlo en secreto….si es que no le pareció que bromeaba cuando se lo dijo"_

 _-"Okay"_

 _-"Tercero y muy importante quisiera tener su apoyo cuando lo solicite, dándole algunas misiones privadas que tal vez le interesen….de esa manera no se aburre estando solo en la academia"_

 _-"Oh eso si me interesa, cuenta conmigo. Dime ¿Ya lograron encontrar al otro?"_

 _-"Lamentablemente no, pero ya tengo algunos indicios ¿algo más que quiera saber?"_

 _-"Uuummm….esa niña, Ruby ¿no? Se me hace conocida por alguna razón"_

 _-"Oh eso es normal ella es la hija de….."_

 **Fin del Flashback**

- _'La hija de la mujer a la que salve, de esa patética criatura que reina sobre los Grim….vaya es algo inesperado'_

-"Oh aquí estabas Shura"

Él abrió el ojo izquierdo para ver a Ruby, quien lo estaba buscando y era seguida de la rubia.

-"¿Qué pasa niña?"

-"Me llamo Ruby, deja de llamarme niña"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"15 años"

-"Entonces eres una niña"

-"Claro que no, ya pase a la pubertad"

-"Entonces te llamare puberta"

-"¡Me llamo Ruby!...en fin, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana Yang"

Shura pasó a mirar a la rubia, llamada Yang. Realmente no tenía nada que dijera que eran parientes, fuera del color de ojos y pelo.

-"Hola, Yang Xiao Long. Soy la hermana de Ruby, ella me dijo que la ayudaste un poco durante su pelea con un grupo de bandidos"

-"¿Xiao Long? ¿No eres Rose igual que ella, si eres su hermana?"

-"Bueno, técnicamente somos hermanas por el mismo padre, pero de diferente madre. Por cierto…."

Yang se llevo la mano al mentón y comenzó a repasar el cuerpo de Shura con sus ojos, el cual se levanto dejando claro ser mucho más grande que las dos, y dejando a la rubia apreciar más su figura.

-"Uuummm no está mal, trabajas bien tu cuerpo. me gusta"

-"¡YANG!"

-"No tengo idea de que estás hablando, si vives la vida del guerrero debes prepararte física y mentalmente"

-"Okay grandote, lo que tu digas. Entonces ¿Tienes nombre?"

-"Me llamo Shura, el demonio rojo"

No le importo decirlo así pues.

-"Lindo apodo"

-"Gracias supongo, recién me di cuenta de algo respecto al pub-" se detuvo al ver el puchero de Ruby "Okay, respecto a tu hermana…."

-"¿Qué podría ser?" pregunto Yang.

-"Bueno, cuando estaba viaje por el mundo. Un día llegue a un bosque donde un gran grupo de Grims y una muejr de piel blanca, estaban atacando a una cazadora, que tenía una capa blanca y una hoz" relato él, llamando la atención de las 2 al mencionar la descripción de la cazadora.

-"Después de acabar con ellos, la mujer desmayo del cansancio así que la lleve a un lugar seguro, resulto que había una cabaña cerca a un claro del bosque. Había un hombre de tez morena y pelo rubio igual al tuyo, le deje a la mujer que al parecer era su pareja….les suena familiar"

-"¡S-SI! Es la misma historia que mi madre me conto, de hecho esa mujer es mi madre, Summer Rose" dijo Ruby algo emocionada.

-"Y nuestro padre Taiyan Xiao Long" completo Yang.

-"Ya veo ¿y cómo le va a tu madre?" pregunto Shura.

-"Bueno, actualmente esta retirada y ahora está más dedicad a la casa. No puedo creer que me encontré con la persona que salvo a mi madre y no me di cuenta"

-"Si supongo, aunque la verdad fue solo casualidad que me encontrara con ella en ese momento" dijo Shura sin importancia.

Hubieran seguido hablando pero entonces se escucho las noticias, los 3 vieron el reporte hablando de un tal Roman Torchwik, el mismo ladrón que persiguieron la noche anterior. Luego pasaron el problema de una manifestación pacífica por los derechos de los Faunos, que fue interrumpida por el grupo "White Fang". Shura solo sacudió la cabeza en molestia.

- _'Creo que debí matar a ese bastardo cuando pude, bueno….eso aún tiene arreglo'_

Luego la imagen se interrumpió con un holograma de la asistente de Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch. Quien dio la bienvenida a todos a la academia, la nave pasaba tranquila por el aire y muchas personas admiraron la vista, Ruby menciono poder ver su antigua academia. Shura las dejo un rato y centro su mirada entre los demás pasajeros, hasta notar a cierta persona….que parecía tratar de aguantar el tirar su almuerzo por la boca.

- _'¡Un momento!'_

Observando mejor al chico rubio, con pelo largo hasta la espalda superior y mechones blancos en algunas partes, pudo concentrarse mejor y sentir….energía demoniaca. Débil pero sin duda era de demonio, y una muy familiar.

- _'Es él….Hisui ¿él es en quien ha encarnado? Ni siquiera parece guerrero del todo….'_

El pobre Jaune Arc estaba que se mecía de una lado a otro, sus nauseas aumentaban al estar en el transporte, este paso terminaría vomitando. Entonces dos manos fuertes lo tomaron de los hombros y lo guio a un asiento en los lados, mirando quien. Encontró dos ojos rojos mirándolo, el hombre era grande, con tez morena y cabello rubio corto.

-"Lo siento….Uuuggghhh no choque contigo ¿no?"

-"Trabquilo muchacho, te senté para que no empeorara tu condición, ahora escúchame. Cierra los ojos y limpia tu mente, luego piensa en algo que te calme, tal vez…. Un prado, en tierra firme, concéntrate en él y desconéctate de la realidad por un momento"

Jaune no entendía, pero mejor que seguir con nauseas y vomitar, cerro los ojos y siguió las instrucciones. Poco a poco calmando sus mareos.

-"Sigue así todo el viaje, yo te avisare cuando lleguemos" le dijo Shura.

-"Hhhaaaa…..gracias, me llamo Jaune, Jaune Arc"

-"Me llamo Shura, ya hablaremos después al aterrizar….Hisui" dijo Shura, la ultima parte en susurro.

 **Puerto de Beacon**

Las naves llegaron rápido y se posicionaron para el desembarque, Shura mando a las hermanas para que se adelantaron mientras él iba por Jaune.

-"Despierta chico, ya llegamos. Apurémonos antes de que de mareo de nuevo"

Ambos salieron juntos del transporte, Jaune de todas formas busco una banca para poder descansar un rato más, Shura lo dejo descansar y busco con la mirada Ruby y Yang. Las encontró conversando, la pequeña estaba al parecer emocionada por las armas que los demás estudiantes tenían, fuera de eso parece que ella prefiera las armas como amigos….más que a los amigos.

- _'Hm me identifico, mis armas fueron mis únicos amigos toda mi vida en Ishgria, hasta que conocí a mi maestro Rhaga y Hisui'_

Al final Yang se separo diciendo que debía ir con sus amigos, dejando a la pobre Ruby preguntándose a dondé debía ir. Lamentablemente termino chocando y cayendo en el equipaje de una chica tal vez de su edad o de 17 años, de pelo blanco largo hasta la cintura amarrada en una cola de caballo lateral con un adorno en lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos color celeste y de piel caucásica. Vestida con un vestido blanco azulino de batalla con falda, con un cinturón del mismo color delgado que sostenía un estuche en la parte de atrás de su espalda, con una chaqueta blanca corta de maga larga de fondo interno rojo, un corcet bajo el vestido y un colgante plateado en el cuello, con botas de tacón alto hasta la mitad de las piernas.

La chica al parecer se enojo mucho y comenzó a darle un reprimenda, Shura fácil la escucho con su incesante parloteo del Dust que llevaba en las maletas. Facimente dándose cuenta del símbolo con forma de copo de nieve en la espalda de su chaqueta.

- _'Una Schnee aquí….eso es inusual'_

La chica saco uno de los contenedores de Dust, los cuales estaban mal tapados, se notaba el polvo saliendo de este….si seguía así terminaría en una explosión, no grande pero aun así peligroso. Lo cual paso cuando Ruby termino estornudando al oler un poco del Duts, la explosión justo frente a la chica Schnee.

La botella de Dust rojo salió volando y termino a los pies de otra estudiante particular, para Shura le fue muy fácil ver la particularidad. Era una chica de 17 también, con pelo negro largo y frondoso hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos color ámbar claro y piel semi-pálida. Vestida con una top blanco y un short del mismo color, encima de estos una vestimenta a modo de corcet con tirantes y cerrado en su abdomen, con medias largas hasta los muslos que junto al short cubrían perfectamente toda la pierna, además de unos botines con tacón bajo, en sus muñecas tenia listones enredados y su brazo derecho una manga corta desde la mitad del brazo a mitad del antebrazo y con un grillete amplio para sostenerlo en el brazo. Además de tener un listón a modo de moño en la cabeza, para esconder las orejas de gato que tenia.

- _'Una Fauno de incognito, bueno mantendré mi ojo en ella por si acaso'_

La chica leía un libro, pero se detuvo para recoger el contender de Dust y acercarse a las 2 que seguían discutiendo, o más bien la Schnne seguía recriminando a Ruby. Shura tuvo suficiente de eso y decidió intervenir también, acercándose a Ruby.

-"¡¿Qué haces aquí si quierea?! ¡¿No eres muy joven para estar en Beacon?!" pregunto la Schnne.

-"Bueno…." Iba responder Ruby.

-"Eso a ti no te importa niña, si ya terminaste ¿Por qué no recoges tu equipaje y te vas?"

La voz de Shura llamo a las dos, la Schnee dio un paso atrás al ver la intimidante figura de del gigante de pelo rubio, ojos rojos y tez morena. Pero recobro el aliento para hablar de nuevo, mientras la chica Fauno a escondidas se acercaba.

-"¡Oye, esto no te incumbe!"

-"Ella es mi amiga, entonces si me incumbe, si no hubieras estado tan inmersa en dar tu sermón, te hubieras dado cuenta que el frasco que agitabas estaba medio-abierto. Entonces Ruby no hubiera estornudado y no hubiera pasado le explosión. Pero claro alguien como tú no admitiría sus errores" dijo él fácilmente callándola.

-"¡Sí! además ya dije que lo sentía, Princesa" dijo Ruby.

-"Es Heredera, de hecho…..Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de Dust Schnee, uno de los productores más grandes de energía en el mundo." dijo la fauno al llegar con los 3.

-"¡Finalmente, algo de reconocimiento!"

-"¿Y quien dice que no te reconocí niña? Si conozco de la empresa del imbécil de Jacques Schnee" dijo Shura simplemente.

-"¡Hey, es mi padre de quien hablas!" dijo Weiss enojada.

-"Lo sé, simplemente tu padre no me cae bien, con todo el dinero que reunió solo por cazarse con tu madre y explotando a los mineros de sus corporación sin importarle que se murieran. Crees entonces ¿Qué valga la pena que den reconocimiento por eso?"

Las palabras de Shura callaron definitivamente a Weiis, ella solo tomo el frasco de la mano de chica de pelo negro y se fue, mientras unos sujetos arreglaban las maletas para llevarlas a la academia.

-"¡Prometo compensártelo!" dijo Ruby a Weiss quien se iba del lugar.

La chica de pelo negro se iba a ir también pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora el hombre que calló al heredera la miraba, antes de poder decir algo este se puso frente a ella y luego bajo su rostro….a nivel del moño de su cabeza.

-"….Fauno…." le dijo en susurro, haciéndolo abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

-"No te preocupes, mientras no hagas nada malo….no te matare…." Fue lo que le dijo y luego se fue en dirección a Jaune.

La chica lo miro irse tranquilo, luego ella se fue también, antes de que Ruby pudiera hablarle. La pequeña de ojos plateados se desplomo de rodillas al suelo y luego de espalda al piso.

-"Bienvenida a Beacon…." Se dijo para ella misma.

Entonces apareció Shura con Jaune a su lado, quien extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Hola….soy Jaune"

-"Ruby…. ¿Eres el que casi vomita en la nave?"

Pronto los 3 estaban caminando por el campus, Jaune se quejaba de que los mareos eran más comunes de lo que gente piensa, la chica solo se disculpo pues solo se vino la idea de "Chico Vomito" para referirse a él, a lo que él dijo que en ese caso la llamaría "Cara de Crater" en alusión a la explosión de antes. Shura solo los seguía y escuchaba….algo divertido, aunque.

-"Bueno, me llamo Jaune Arc. Corto, suave, se desliz en la lengua y las chicas lo aman"

Shura solo sacudió la cabeza, era algo impensable creer que se trataba de su viejo compañero de batalla Hisui, el era muy cordial, silencioso, equilibrado e inteligente…..no era ingenuo como este niño.

-"Amigo realmente debes dejar esas ideas de lado, concéntrate entrenar tu mente y cuerpo, lo de las chicas déjalo….que siga su curso normal"

-"Oh Okay Shura, gracias por tu ayuda antes"

-"De nada, pero eso no será lo único e que te ayude, por cómo te veo tienes miucho que hacer en especial si vas a seguir en Beacon. Así que yo te entrenare, ayudara a que puedes desarrollarte bien en batalla"

-"E-En serio….muchas gracias" dijo Jaune realmente agardecido.

-"¿A mí también?" pregunto Ruby.

-"Claro ni- Ruby"

La pequeña se puso muy feliz y siguió caminando con los 2 chicos, hasta que se acordó de algo, en especial al ver las múltiples armas que llevaba Shura.

-"Bueno….tengo esta cosa" dijo ella sacando su guadaña mecánica personalizada.

-"Wow….. ¿Es una hoz?" dijo sorprendido Jaune.

-"Es también un rifle francotirador personalizado con velocidad de alto impacto"

-"¿Un qué?"

-"Una pistola"

-"Ah ¡Es genial!"

-"¿Y qué tienes tú?"

-"Bueno tengo una espada y escudo….un momento"

Jaune recién se dio cuenta de que sus armas….eran diferentes, la espada tenía una empuñadura dorada cobrizo con una esmeralda triangular con la punta hacia arriba, y la espada era un poco más larga de lo que era antes, su escuda que se desplego al momento en que lo toco en su forma de funda, ahora era color verde con algunos adornos dorados adecuados a la nueva forma pentagonal de este, y también llevaba una esmeralda triangular en el centro. Ambas eran una obra de arte y se notaban que eran muy resistentes, Shura de hecho reconoció perfectamente las armas de su viejo compañero, era algo curioso verlas en posesión de este chico.

-"Wow se ven muy bien" dijo Ruby admirándolas.

-"Si….no recuerdo que fueran así pero, se ven bien"

-"¿Tú las hicistes"

-"N-No es usada, le perteneció a mi tatarabuelo quien lucho en la gran guerra"

-"Me parece un reliquia familiar" dijo ella.

-"Puede ser Ruby, pero esa hoja aun mantiene su filo y ese escudo es fuerte, no importa que tan avanzado sean otras armas. Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda" defendió Shura

-"Es cierto, pero ¿no te gustaría un arma personalizada?"

-"Ahora que preguntas, la verdad sí. Pero no dejare mis armas actuales, tengo historia con cada una" dijo él.

-"Eso se oye genial amigo" dijo Jaune.

-"A todo esto ¿Por qué me ayudaste antes Jaune? Aun si solo fue para pararme"

-"¿Por qué no? Mi madre me decía que "los extraños son amigos que aun no conoces""

-"Tu madre es muy sabia Jaune" le comento Shura.

-"Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?" dijo Ruby.

-"Yo los estaba siguiendo…. ¿Creen que haya un mapa? ¿o una caféteria?" dijo Jaune.

-"Yo espero que sí, odiaría tener que ir a la ciudad para ir a comer. Vengan conmigo debemos ir al auditorio" dijo Shura.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Ruby.

-"Unos estudiantes pasaron a nuestro lado y comentaron que ahí se reunirían para la bienvenida"

 **En el auditorio.**

Los 3 llegaron al menos antes de que empezara el discurso planeado por el director, justo entonces Yang llamo a Ruby pues le había guardado un lugar, ella se despidió de Jaune y Shura quien decidió quedarse con él un rato más.

-"Genial ¿Dónde se supone que encontrare otra linda y peculiar chica con quien hablar?"

-"Ahem Jaune….mira atrás de ti" le dijo Shura.

Destras de él estaba una mujer casi tan alta como Jaune (1.85 m de alto) de 1.83 m de alto, con vibrante pelo rojo y ojos esmeralda, además de un muy bien desarrollado cuerpo con músculos bien tonificados sin exagerar. La mujer vestía prendas similares a guerreros griegos pero más contemporáneos. Con un corcet armado color dorado oscuro, un collarín dorado y una diadema en la frente, shorts marrones con un sash rojo amarrado en su cintura colgando hasta su rodilla, unas botas doradas metálicas hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos guantes rojo oscuro hasta el brazo con dedos, con un antebrazero dorado en el brazo izquierdo. Siendo sorprendida viéndolo ella se ruborizo un poco, pero luego procedió a saludar.

-"Hola"

-"Hola" dijo Jaune algo avergonzado también.

-"Bueno los dejare a ambos a solas, solo no vayan a apresurarse en hacer el coito"

-"¡¿Viejo, qué dices?!" dijo Jaune alarmado, mientras la chica desvió la mirada con las mejillas muy coloradas.

-"Lo siento, es su forma de bromear….creo. Hola me llamo Jaune Arc" dijo saludando con un apretón de manos.

-"E-Esta bien. me llamo Pyrrha Nikos"

Shura observo de lejos a los dos, luego cambio su visión a Ruby y Yang, con la hermana replicándole el que la abandonara y como termino explotando por culpa de la Schnee. La cual apareció detrás de ella para poder seguir dándole un reprimenda por lo que paso antes, ahora tenía lo que parecía un Estoque mecanizado en la cintura, al parecer su arma de batalla. Ruby decidió empezar de nuevo tratando de ser amable, pero la heredera solo se burlo mientras trataba de hacer burla de Jaune….quien ahora parecía estar muy animado hablando con la pelirroja de ojos verdes, incluso parecían reírse de algo, juntos.

Entonces entro Ozpin para dar su discurso.

-"Ahem….seré breve. Han viajado aquí en búsqueda de conocimiento. Para perfeccionar su técnica y aprender nuevas habilidades. Y cuando terminen planean dedicar sus vidas a la protección de las personas. Pero los miro, y todo lo que veo es energía desperdiciándose en necesidad de propósito, y dirección. Asumen que el conocimiento los liberara de ella. pero su estancia aquí les demostrara que el conocimiento adquirido aquí solo los llevara hasta cierto punto. Depende de ustedes dar el primer paso"

Con eso dicho él se retiro, Glynda tomo su lugar.

-"Se reunirán y descansaron en este salón esta noche. Mañana empezara la iniciación. Estén listos, pueden retirarse"

Con eso termino la ceremonia de entrada. Shura se reunió con las hermanas y la heredera, mientras Jaune y Pyrrha comentaban lo que les pareció el discurso, acercándose al guerrero de la armadura roja.

-"Parecía raro….como si no estuviera en el momento" comento Yang al no entender lo que dijo el Director.

-"Es que no lo entendiste chica" dijo Shura.

-"¿Y tú sí?" dijo Weiss esperando burlarse.

-"Creo que….se refiere a la experiencia, digo podemos estudiar lo que podamos, pero si no nos aventuramos a experimentar y aprender no avanzaremos más de lo que se puede…. ¿Verdad Shura?" pregunto Jaune sorpresivamente siendo muy profundo, incluso Pyrrha se impresiono.

-"Exacto….hasta ahora solo tenemos un conocimiento básico de todo, como pelear, como es la sociedad, y más importante quien es el enemigo….aparentemente claro. El problema es que al enfrentar lo el riesgo de dar el primer paso fuera de lo básico y conocido, es que puedas perder algo por eso"

-"¿Cómo qué?" dijo inocente Ruby.

-"Cualquier cosa, no solo algo material….tal vez algo intimo, desde un amigo o alguna parte del cuerpo si entiendes lo que digo. Eso es lo que conlleva crecer, todo el tiempo que estén en la academia aprenderán las bases necesarias, pero solo la experiencia….te prepara como se debe para la vida"

 **Aquí lo dejo, me alegro haber llegado hasta donde quería, todavía me falta pensar como pondré la aparición de** **las servants. Ahora respecto al siguiente en ser actualizados, sigo entre el One Shot del OC que me envio OMEGA SANCTION, con los poderes de Fatal Phantom o el nuevo capítulo para "El Overlord y la Hija del Reina Demonio.**

 **Bueno el que salga será, pero pueden dejarme en los reviews cuál quieren primero. Eso es todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
